Cá bhfuil Ireland?(Where is Ireland)
by hummingbird98
Summary: 14 years ago the personification of the Republic of Ireland disappeared without a trace. Most of the other countries have given up trying to find her thinking that she is dead. However England is still looking. Rated T because England has a potty mouth. There isn't any pairings (yet). Sorry if the summary is miss-leading. (It may take a while for the next update. Very sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Cá bhfuil Ireland?

At the world meeting, England looked around glumly. He glanced at an empty seat a few chairs down from him and then sighed.

The normal chaos was going on around him. Germany shouting at everyone to be quiet, Italy shouting pasta, France trying to flirt with… pretty much everyone in sight, America telling everyone about his super cool new superhero, Japan silently judging the mood and Canada being ignored.

'She should be here' England thought to himself.

"YO DUDE! WHAT'S UP?"

England was brought out of his reverie by America being his usual loud and annoying self.

"A-America why are you…? Where is everyone?" England asked.

"Dude the meeting ended like five minutes ago, you were just staring into space. Are you like okay?"

"Y-y-yes I'm fine" England stuttered. "Sorry I have to go" and he hurriedly gathered up his papers and hurried out the door.

America walked over to France.

"What's his problem?" America complained.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you would have cared a bit more America." France said in a scorning voice.

"WHAT?"

France sighed.

"It's been 14 years since she disappeared" Canada said in a whisper.

America stared at his brother. One reason being he didn't realize he was there, the second being what Canada said.

"Yes America, 14 years today Ireland disappeared without a trace.

England rushed out of the building where the meeting was held, and when he made sure no one was looking, he Nation Hopped to London. (A/N Nation Hopped is the way I think Nations get to all of their meetings and whatnot's. If not imagine how long it must have took them before airplanes were invented)

He popped up beside his house and the he rushed to a sinister looking building about three streets away. He walked past the doors and darted into an empty elevator. He jabbed the button for the basement. England tapped his foot in impatience.

Today was the day, he could feel it. Today they were going to find her and it wasn't like all those other times, this was defiantly the day.

"How long does this bloody elevator take?" Snapped England to the empty elevator.

'14 years huh, it seems longer.' He thought to himself.

'It's funny to think that the nation you least expect to try to find her, is the only one still looking for her. The others just gave up looking for her even America. There were a number of theories. The most popular was that she died but that dosen't make sense seeing as her country, people and culture were very much still there. Others believed that I kidnapped of her to get back at her for declaring Independence, that I would've done the same to America but he was too strong.'

England let out a barking laugh. The elevator dinged and opened to a dark room, the only light being from the gigantic computer that lined the room.

People hurried to and fro. England walked towards a man sitting in a chair concentrating on the computer in front of him.

"North, any look at finding your sister?" England asked the personification of Northern Ireland

"No. The computer didn't pick up any trace of my HALF-sister." He snapped back.

England looked taken aback. He hadn't heard North shout at him in ages.

"I'm sorry Iggy. I'm just really tired, I've been looking at this computer non-stop for the past 2 days." North apologized.

"It's okay. I was just surprised that's all. Why don't you go home? I'll take over here." England said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't mind."

England raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Okay I'll go. Call if you find anything." North said while walking out the door.

England nodded and sat down in front of the computer.

"This is going to be one long night." He said to himself

Iggy stared at the computer as he had done for hours. The rest of the Cá bhfuil Ireland (or where is Ireland) team had gone home. England stayed behind he had been so sure that they would find Éire, However it seemed that today was just like the past 5110 days.

England reached for his coat. He was wrecked. The meeting had finished at 9:00pm and it was now 8:00am of the next day. He was just about to press the button for the elevator, when the computers suddenly started beeping. Iggy rushed over to the screen and on it, it showed the co-ordinates for a suburb in Dublin. The computer had located her!

Iggy was just about to Nation hop there but then he remembered what North asked.

"Okay I'll go. Call if you find anything."

England stopped for a moment but then hurried on anyway.

'After all if I try to contact him Éire might disappear again.' He reasoned to himself.

And then he popped up in the street where the computer indicated.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put in an authors note in the last chapter. This is my new story Ca bhfuil Ireland? It's about England looking for the republic of Ireland (who is a girl in this story) and what happens when he finds her. at the moment it's not a pairing story but there is 85% chance that it will turn into story is un-beta so if there are any mistakes they are entirely my fault. OH and I have to do a disclaimer.

Sadly I do not own hetalia.

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

England looked around, looking for the strong-willed, proud girl with a fiery temper to match her flaming hair, holding her head up high but then England remembered that he had no idea what had caused her to go missing. For all he knew she could be trying to disguise herself from her kidnappers trying to escape.

'No if Ireland got a chance to escape she would attack her captures and knock them out or something.' England reasoned to himself and kept looking for a girl with the description above.

So when England spotted a school girl about 13 or 14 walking up the opposite street with dull copper hair, looking as if a small gust of wind could blow her away, he did not expect her to be Ireland. But when he saw her face he knew that was the same face he had tried to find for the past 14 years.

"Ireland" he called out trying to get the girl's attention. The girl stiffened but just kept walking on.

"Ireland" Iggy tried again dodging a car while running across the road, again she ignored him.

"Éire" he tried this time using the Irish version of her name as he tried to catch up with her.

The girl turned around this time responding to the name 'Éire'.

When she spotted England a look of confusion came across her face.

"Um, I am very sorry but I don't know you. How do you know my name?" she squeaked.

England was taken aback by how scared she sounded. Even when he was his strongest at the height of his Empire she was one of the few people who would be able to look him in the eye and tell him she disagreed with him, and even more taken aback by the fact that she didn't recognize him.

"It's me, England, Britain, UK, Iggy.( Yes even resorting to that ridiculous name the other countries had come up with.) You know the person who you spent over 800 hundred years fighting with." He gushed out.

Éire looked at him like he was that stupid alien friend of America.

"Sir" she said in a delicate tone of voice. "Do you know where the person who is looking after you is?"

'Great now she thinks I'm crazy.' England thought.

He grabbed her arm and said "You're coming with me".

Éire's eyes widened and Iggy (a second or two late) realized what it must have seemed like to her.

"W-w-wait I wasn't trying to kidn…" England tried to say however the damage was done.

Éire let out a high-pitched scream and punched him in the face then ran down the street and around the corner at a speed that would have put an Italian to shame.

"Oh bloody fuck! Well she can still punch pretty hard. I think she broke my nose." Complained England.

'I'm glad no one else was on the street to witness that.'

England took out his phone. 'I'm going to need help with this one.'

* * *

Éire was having a bad day. To begin with a crazy man had tried to kidnap her (which is never a good way to start the day) then in school she realized she had forgotten to bring in her gear for P.E. So her P.E teacher (who a very strong Dublin accent.) told her to do a 5 A4 page essay on why P.E is important. Then History, Éire's favourite subject was canceled, her friend forgot to invite Éire to their party and no one reminded her, her parents weren't home until 6 '0 clock and she forgot to bring her house keys with her, all the comfy chairs in the library were taken so Éire had to sit on the small, colourful, plastic chairs for children of 3 or 4 years of age, oh and to top it all of it was lashing rain outside so Éire had to walk home in the rain without a coat or umbrella.

So as you can probably tell when Éire saw that her parents were serving tea to the crazy man she had met this morning, inside the house, Éire was not a happy camper.

Éire knew her parents had never been exactly safety-first after all one of her first memories was that she was left on her own in the house for over 3 hours with the back windows open. Apparently her parents thought that no one would try to break into the house and that Éire would be safe. It was a good thing that ads on the TV said the number to dial if there was an emergency and that Éire had been able to speak and read properly since the age of 1 and a half. Most people thought that impossible but Éire had always felt older and more mature than her age. Anyway she wouldn't have minded if something like that only happen once however by the time Éire was four years old she was well used to defending her self from burglars.

Still letting strange crazy men into the house and serving them tea was a new low for her parents. The most worrying part was that they were chatting like old friends.

"Oh Éire you're home. How was your day at school?" her mother asked.

Éire was still staring at the 'crazy man'.

"I see you have spotted our guest. This is…" said her father.

"YES! THIS WAS THE GUY WHO TRIED TO FUCKING KIDNAP ME THIS MORNING!" Shouted Éire.

"Éire please do not swear in front of guests." Her father said in a stern voice.

"WHY IS HE YOUR GUEST! I mean I know you guys have never been very cautious but letting strange men into the house, this is a new low even for you." Éire half laughed.

"You see that's where you're wrong. This man is an old friend of ours and an even older… okay maybe friend isn't the right word here but you have known him for a long, long time."

Éire stared at her parents.

"That doesn't make sense 1. I have only known him from this morning. 2. How could I know him longer than you two?" She asked.

"Maybe if I introduce my self properly." Said the 'crazy man' standing up.

"I am Arthur Kirkland personification of England. It is very nice to see you again Ireland."

* * *

I will probably change the summery further into the story and try to make it sound less like a pairing. Hope you like this story and that it doesn't fall flat on it's face. Please R&R and thank you to every one who has reviewed, followed or Favorited this.


	3. Chapter 3

I Kind of feel sorry for Éire after all imagine if your parents invited a crazy-man off the street (that attempted to kidnap you) into the house and offered him tea. lol Anyway here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

The translations are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please do not call me Ireland, it is not my name. Just because my name is Éire, the Irish name for Ireland, does not mean you should translate it into English. Do I look like a gigantic rock in the shape of a teddy bear?" Éire snapped.

The crazy man/England started laughing.

"Dear, your real name is actually Ireland. You are the person who represents Ireland's people and culture." Éire's mother tried explaining.

"Mother that makes no sense."

"It's probably better that you stop calling us Mother and Father. Start calling us by our names, Darragh and Aoife. After all you are older than both of us combined." Éire's father or Darragh said.

"Wait, what do you mean older than both of you?"

"Don't worry dear, England will explain everything in the car." Aoife tried comforting Éire but this sentence seemed to freak her out more.

"CAR! You're going to let him drive me off somewhere! Right this has to be a prank, aha ha ha very funny you really got me there for a moment. O-or maybe I fell down and hit my head, and this is a really strange dream. Oh I've got it I'm in a straight jacket in a padded room, ranting to a wall." Éire sarcastically ranted but when 'Aoife and Darragh' just looked at her with an odd expression, Éire took a breath and said: "Right, what the bloody hell is going on here."

"Are you sure it's okay to give me these keys?" 'England' asked.

"Of course, we both want Ireland's memories to come back, even though these past few years have been fun. Anyway in the letter Ireland stated clearly that if England found her, give him the keys to the house and he'd help her get her memories back." Darragh said when handing England the keys.

"And I suppose this letter said not to tell any other personifications." Said England in a cold, harsh voice but Darragh didn't flinch.

"Our loyalty was to Ireland first and other nations second. We wanted to tell you but the last thing Ireland asked us to do was to keep her presence a secret." Darragh glared at England as though daring him to fault his logic.

"And I presume that this letter said nothing about HOW Ireland lost her memories."

"No sir, it did not."

Éire stared at the conversation that was going on before her.

'Did 'Darragh' just call 'England' Sir? So much for old friend, I guess they're not as friendly as they would like me to believe.' She thought.

"What key?" piped up Éire.

The two adults stopped their glaring match and looked at her. Éire suddenly feeling unconformable tried to explain what she meant.

"You mentioned a key, a key to what?"

"Speaking of which, we should be on our way." England said in his best authority voice and he grabbed Éire's arm and dragged her out the door. Éire tried to punch him, but this time England was ready and ducked.

"Darragh, Aoife, HELP ME!" Éire screamed.

"Don't worry dear, you'll get it all soon, _Ná bheith buartha_." Aoife called.

Éire relaxed at the sound of Irish. Éire was strange for most Irish teenagers as Irish was her second favourite subject in school, beaten only by History because the teacher gave too much _obair_ _abhaile_.

England sensing Éire relaxing chose that moment to throw her into a car that had waited for England! Before Éire had a chance to recover, England jumped into the other back seat and slammed the door.

"Please take us to this address" England said to the driver handing him a piece of paper. The driver nodded and started driving to the mysterious destination.

'Ah finally I might be able to make Ireland realize who I am.' England thought smugly then he felt a great pain at his jaw.

"YOU JUST KICKED ME!" England shouted at Éire.

"YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME AND THREW ME INTO A CAR! YOU DESERVED IT!" She shouted back, then she sighed and put on her seatbelt.

"Yes sorry about all that. It must be quite a shock." England said softly just realizing how much of a shock it must be to be kidnapped from her home with her parents not doing much about it and suddenly telling her not to call them Mother or Father.

Éire looked at him.

"The kidnapping part yes, finding out that my parents aren't really my Mother or Father, not so much," She admitted.

England looked at her in surprise.

"They never really treated me like I was their child. Half the time they treated me like I was their boss or something. And they never really… how to put it? This is a good example, how many parents do you know of that would let a mad man into the house and then let him kidnap their only daughter? I guess I always just had a feeling…" she explained then she looked out the window. They were heading out of Dublin towards the Wicklow Mountains.

"You know you seem very different then when I first met you. You seemed very nervous and overly polite. But you're tougher then you look, you broke my nose this morning." England said trying to break the awkward silence.

Éire turned and looked at his face.

"It doesn't look broken to me." She said in a toneless voice

"Nations heal faster than humans"

"Of course they do, to answer your question, I'm always really polite when I first meet people and I'm quite nervous when I don't really know a person that well. But I don't tend to be polite to kidnappers."

"You know I'm not a kidnapper."

"What do you call this then?"

England didn't answer. Éire turned back to the window, the car was driving into a gate of a large house that looked like it had once belonged to someone with a fair amount of cash but the house had defiantly seen better days.

"You know I thought the person who had self-proclaimed themselves as the personification of England, would live in a house in England." Éire muttered.

"I didn't self-proclaim myself as England." England snapped.

Éire just raised an eyebrow.

'Even when she doesn't have her memories, Ireland still knows how to piss the hell out of me.' An irritated England thought.

"Okay if it's not your house then whose house is it?"

"Guess."

Éire glared at her kidnapper.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Your not, I just said guess."

'From the look Ireland is giving me, I should be thankful that looks can't kill.' England mused.

"Alright then I'll tell you."

"Thank you" Éire sarcastically spat.

"It's your house."

* * *

_Ná bheith buartha:_ Don't be worrying

_obair_ abhaile: Homework.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. please leave a review and a million thanks to those how have already.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that the last chapter was kind of boring but hopefully this one will be interesting. Hope that you have a lovely Christmas and that you enjoy chapter 4. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

"M-m-my house?" Éire stuttered.

"Yes, assuming that the driver didn't turn into the wrong house. This is Ireland's or your house. I would've thought you would have picked something more recently made and not a house built-in the Georgian period." England confirmed.

The house was covered in ivy but in the places where the ivy wasn't as thick you could see the original pale blue colour of the house. There were nine windows at the front of the house; half of them were covered in the ivy. The door was small and blue in colour with a little window on top which looked like half of a sunflower.

"Let's head in shall we?" England asked her and walked towards the door.

Éire nodded and followed him. England took out a set of small rusty keys from an envelope and tried each one in the key hole. The door didn't budge.

England tried again this time jiggling each key. Again nothing happened.

Something like this went on for the next five minutes until…

"THAT BLOODY DOOR! I'LL SHOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE PERSONIFICATION OF BLOODY ENGLAND!" England shouted at the door. The door didn't even flinch. England then started muttering. Éire thought she could make out some names of famous people and fictional characters. Even though Éire felt that is was nonsense she also felt that she should stop him if anything did happen to the door.

"Um E-England if you stop what you're doing, I can open the door." She said hastily.

England looked towards her. 'Are his eyes glowing?!' Éire realized

England stopped muttering names and his eyes died down to the normal shade of green. Éire picked up the keys and tried the fourth one in the door. It fit and Éire tried twisting it in the keyhole while pushing the door, and it opened!

"Hmf, I knew how to do that. I just wanted you to be the one who opened the door seeing as it's your house." England said under his breath.

Éire walked inside; even if the outside looked a bit dilapidated the inside looked as though someone was taking great care of the house. The floors had a checkered black and white pattern and were polished so much you could see your reflection in them, there was a large staircase in the left hand corner of the hall and several doors lead off to other rooms on the ground floor. The walls were a warm yellow-orange and landscapes of Ireland were dotted here and there.

As soon as she entered Éire felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from her back. 'Well this rules out that this is a huge prank. I don't think anyone would spend so much money to rent out a manor house just to trick me. So either this is a dream or I'm crazy. Well I might as well go along with this.' Éire reasoned with herself.

"I like the decor." England said from behind Éire scaring the hell out of her.

"Um, thanks… I think."

Éire sighed 'I kind of wanted to explore the house alone for a bit but I guess along as England is here that won't happen.' She thought to herself.

"If you want you can explore upstairs by your self. I'll wait down here." England said seeming to read her mind.

"If it's okay with you?" Éire politely said. 'Wait why am I being polite to a crazy kidnapper? Well at least he's nice enough. He hasn't tried to murder me yet' She told herself.

England nodded and Éire ran up the stairs.

* * *

England watched Éire run up the stairs and waited for a few seconds. As soon as he was sure she wasn't coming down the stairs he started looking for where Ireland would keep her picture album. You see a few years ago in fact a few months before Ireland went missing, England was chatting to Japan during the break of one of the world meetings:

_-flashback-_

_"Japan you're friends with Ireland right?" England asked. _

_"Hai you are correct England-san. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well you see Ireland has been acting strange lately and I was wondering if she was sick, and if she was I could get her a present to improve relationships with our countries, so I was wondering if you knew of any hobbies of hers?" England quickly said looking at Japan._

_"Ah hobbies, I don't really know much about Ireland-san, Hungary-san is better friends with her. Have you tried asking Hungary-san?" Japan asked._

_'I did but when I tried she had just finished giving out hell to Prussia for doing something to Austria, and she wasn't too happy when I asked. My head still hurts from where she hit it with a frying pan.' England winced, he almost felt sorry for Prussia._

_"Eh well she was busy when I asked and told me to ask you." England said hoping Japan would believe him._

_"Um, well Hungary-san did once say to me that Ireland-san had lots of pictures of different countries in her house, In fact Hungary-san said there were some very cute pictures of you, England-san."_

_England froze. He had heard that Hungary was a fan of yaoi and Ireland could've easily taken a picture that looked like… England gulped._

_"P-p-pictures of me with whom?" England spluttered._

_"I think she mentioned there being pictures of you with Candia and France, oh and lots of really cute ones with America. Actually now that I think about it, she said there was at least one picture of you with everyone." Japan said without an emotion on his face._

_England turned bright red. _

_'It's worse then I imagined. When did she take all those photos?' England thought to himself._

_"T-t-thanks Japan" England said as he ran off._

_"I've got to destroy those photos" he said out loud to himself._

_ -End of flashback- _

'Even though this is not the reason I tried to find Ireland, doesn't hurt to have bonuses. Now I better find those photos before anyone else does, especially Éire after all she might use them to get revenge on me for 'kidnapping her'.' England thought as he looked in cupboards, in bookshelves and in boxes.

"Where the hell would she hide it? I just hope it isn't upstairs." He said out loud.

He cursed; she had been always good at hiding things from him ever since she was his colony.

Then England heard Éire's voice saying the sentence he really wished he wouldn't have to hear:

"Em, England is this you in this picture, and who are the other two…boys?"

Éire said holding a picture frame.

"I-i-it's not what it looks like!" England said as he grabbed the picture frame from her. He turned the picture frame over preparing for the worst.

"Where did you get this?!"

* * *

I don't blame England for being worried, fangirls have a lot of pictures that Hungary would find cute. lol.

hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please rate and review :D


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter turned out to be longer than the others yet I finished it quicker. I guess I have too much free-time because of the holidays. Not that I'm complaining. lol.

I'm sorry If there are any mistakes. I was really tired when writing this.

* * *

Chapter 5

"If it's okay with you?" Éire politely said. 'Wait why am I being polite to a crazy kidnapper? Well at least he's nice enough. He hasn't tried to murder me yet' She told herself.

England nodded and Éire ran up the stairs.

Éire didn't know why but she felt as though she was being called to a certain room in the house. She took a left down the corridor and passed three rooms, then when she spotted the last room in the corridor Éire decided to go in it. The room had 9 huge book cases, they stretched from the ceiling to the floor and you would easily be able to fit a bike in one of the shelves if you so desired.

Each of the bookshelves were filled with what looked like photo albums, each photo album looked like they could fit an entire person's life time with ease. Éire didn't know why anyone had so many, she walked closer to one of the bookshelves and she realized that each photo album had a country's name written in gold on it, which stood out from the greenish-black that was the cover, and that there was only one for each country.

'Hang on a second, nine on that far shelf have 'Iggy' written on them. What the hell is an Iggy? And over there seven have North written on them, Another two have Alfie. What kind of countries are those?' Éire shook her head. 'Anyway I should carry on.'

She was just about to head out the door when she noticed that one part of a wall was slightly in front of the rest of the wall. Éire walked over and tried pulling at the wall and with a lot of groaning and squeaking the wall swung open to another room. This room was a lot smaller and only had a desk and chair in it. On the desk there was one single picture frame. Éire picked it up, It held a piece of yellowed-with-age paper with a water-coloured sketch of three little kids asleep under a tree in a kid on the left and the one in the middle looked like they were identical; in fact Éire couldn't notice any differences between them (they both certainly had bright red hair, a shade of red that would have put the Weasleys to shame.) However she felt that the kid sleeping in the middle was a girl, she didn't know why, the girl looked exactly the same as her sleeping brother (Éire presumed they were brother and sister.)

The boy on the right hand side looked nothing like the other two. 'Actually he looks like England, if he was a kid.' Éire noticed. 'They even have the same eyebrows! They're humongous, not that I can talk, mine are almost as bad as his, but almost is the key word.' Éire laughed

'Maybe I should show this to him. He might know who is in this picture.'

So Éire made her way back to the stairs and walked silently down them. She spotted England and walked over to him while asking

"Em, England is this you in this picture, and who are the other two…boys?"

"I-i-it's not what it looks like!" England yelped as he grabbed the picture frame from her. He turned the picture frame over.

"Where did you get this?!" he said in a shocked voice.

"Upstairs, there was this room with a desk and this was on it. I thought the boy on the right looked a bit like you, so I was wondering if you knew anything about this picture."

"I didn't think she would still have this. I mean North burned his ages ago. She would be the last person I would have thought would still keep it." England muttered to himself.

Éire's eyes widened when she heard England saying North as she remembered the name on the photo album.

"Eh, England who's North?" she asked.

England looked up at her in shock. "You really have lost your memories haven't you." He said in a monotone.

"What you thought that I was just joking about?"

"No. I guess that a part of me didn't really believe that you didn't remember anything. To answer your question North is your twin brother but if you meet him just say that I said half-brother. His full name is Northern Ireland but we just call him North as a nickname, we used to call you South." England explained.

"I have a twin brother!" Éire exclaimed flabbergasted.

England nodded as he said: "Actually Ireland had a hobby of keeping pictures, or so I've heard from other countries. So I'm sure there are more of them in the house somewhere."

"I think I know where the other pictures are." Éire said and she took England to the room with the giant bookshelves.

England was impressed; Ireland seemed to have pictures of just about every signal personification she had met. England handed Éire one picture album labeled North and she was looking at the photos in fascination. Then England spotted one labeled Alfie. 'Lets see what pictures Ireland has of America then. There could be something here I can use as blackmail.' England thought evilly.

He opened the album and looked at the first picture. America was grinning widely at the camera while doing the peace sign with Ireland standing next to him smiling and waving. 'It's a pity she only scowls when I'm around. Her smile is so pretty… did I really just think that?' England thought. He quickly turned the page. On this page America was again grinning like a hyena while holding his flag behind his back. England flipped a few pages forward. America was standing in front of the empire state building eating a burger. England closed the album and put it back on the shelf. 'Nothing very interesting there' he thought.

Then an Album with Iggy on it caught his eye.

'She probably kept really bad pictures of me, or defiled them with a marker. Might as well check'

So England opened it, preparing for the worst. (Just because the picture Éire found didn't have any yaoi doesn't mean Ireland had none.) England glanced down and saw an old little painting of England sitting in a chair beside the fire with little America on his lap. England smiled at the memory then he turned the next page, this was a small version of a portrait England had in his house. It was painted 18 years after America got his independence.

The England in the picture sat in the center on a throne with a smirk across his face almost saying I better than you and I know it. To his left the two Irish twins stood and to his left his two brothers, Scotland and Wales. Each of them looked at England as though they wanted to strangle him in his sleep. 'They probably did' thought present day England. 'Hang on a second this was painted to commemorate The 1801 Act of Union. Why would Ireland keep something that would remind her of being a part of the United Kingdom? In fact why would she want to keep any pictures of me at all?'

England skipped a few pages forward he stopped at a picture where Ireland was on her hunches her back to the England in the picture with her head turned back sticking her tongue out at him, while England was standing up straight facing Ireland, with a scowl on his face. It took England a few moments to realize that Ireland looked like a bit like the shape (If you used your imagination) of the island Ireland, and that he looked like Britain.(A/N I know that was worded great but if you look up a picture of Britain and Ireland maybe it would make more sense.(^.^;))

'I wonder what England is looking at that is so interesting. I mean I was looking at pictures of myself a few years older with redder hair with my twin brother that I didn't know I had, and I still took less time than England reading… (do you called reading) the album' thought Éire while she was watching England stare at a picture.

"Em England, It's really cool looking at these pictures but is there any reason we're here?" Éire said softly yet it still made England jump.

"pff, of course there is a reason and that reason is… to make you finally believe that you are the personification of Ireland. The pictures are the proof." England spluttered.

'That is actually a good excuse for one I made off the top of my head.' England thought.

'Even though I know pictures can be faked, I feel like England is telling the truth. Maybe he'll help me get my memories back… I've really lost haven't I?' Éire said to herself.

"Okay I believe you, I'm the personification of Ireland, although I still don't really know what the hell that means."

England smiled "How about I teach you about being a nation while trying to get your memories back. I'll teach you about what we do, how to nation hop, what to do at world meetings, the basics of being a personification."

Éire thought about this for a moment.

"Okay… but where and when will we meet?"

"We can meet here and I will pick you up after school."

"That's fine… HANG ON A SECOND, how do you know what school I go to?" Éire shouted.

"You are wearing your school uniform, and I know people who can look you these kinds of things. That's how I found out where you live, your age, any sport or other clubs you have joined, places you visit often, who you spend your time with and other things that could have helped me find you. " England calmly said.

"T..t..that has to be against the law, you can't just… there is no way… I should call the Gardaí." Éire stuttered.

England just laughed. "Thing is Éire, even if you did call the police charges wouldn't be pressed, one of the many perks of being a nation is that we know powerful people who can get us out of sticky situations with the law. It also helps that we don't have any DNA, so that makes proving we were at a crime scene difficult."

Éire muttered something about murdering England.

"We should probably get you home. I imagine that Darragh and Aoife must be worried by now. I hope the car is still waiting, still haven't gotten my energy back from trying to locate you last night and then Nation Hopping to Ireland so I can't Nation Hop us there." England scowled.

"Nation Hop?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, Oh good the car is still there."

The journey back went with out much excitement. When the car arrived

Éire burst out of the car and ran up to the door. She pressed the door bell and immediately the door opened and Éire was pulled into a tight hug.

"Are you okay, you're not still mad at us are you?" Aoife said.

"No of course I'm not mad, however I can't breath." Éire choked.

"Sorry dear, do you want something to eat?"

"No I'm just a bit tired. I'll just go to bed."

"Okay dear see you in the morning."

"Did the house bring back any memories to her?" Darragh asked England.

"Unfortunately no, however she did agree to me teaching her about our job." England answered.

Darragh just nodded and headed indoors.

England was just about to turn and go when Aoife called out:

"Thanks for doing this England, even though Darragh doesn't show it he is very grateful for you trying to get Ireland's memories back. Do you have some where to stay? If not we would be glad to let you stay here for the night."

England shook his head and answered "Thank you very much for the offer however I have a hotel room booked so there is no need to worry yourself."

Aoife nodded and closed the door.

England headed for the car. "I can't help but feel I've forgotten to do something important." He thought as he got in the car.

"Ah fuck it, I'll remember in the morning."

* * *

I was wondering if Scotland is an official character in hetalia because his name comes up in the list of character names in the fanfiction search but i haven't seen him in the anime or the manga. Just the tiny bit where Iggy is thinking about his older brothers and Scotland is mentioned but other than that...

anyway please review and a million thanks to those who have. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and if you have read this far you have probably realised that I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter.

Hey guys here is Chapter 6. Oh and out of curiosity who do you guys ship Iggy with? hope you enjoy Chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6

England was having a great dream. In his dream people were enjoying his cooking while dream-England was kicking dream-France in the balls. Sometime the simplest dreams are the best. Dream-England was just shouting "Take that Frog aha ha ha ha" when something cold and wet was dumped on sleeping England's face. England sat straight up and spluttered.

"W-what the FUCK! IF THIS SOME FUCKED UP KIND OF ROOM SERVICE I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT!" He shouted before he spotted the culprit.

North was standing beside his bed holding a bucket glaring at England.

"North, why the hell did you just throw a bucket of freezing cold water over me?" England asked trying not to strangle his 'half-brother'.

North looked at him as though he just asked if the sky was blue.

"Hmm, lets see why did I do that again? Oh yeah, YOU FOUND MY SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" He shouted.

'Ah that's what I forgot to do yesterday. Still a bucket of water for a simple mistake' England thought.

"Sister? I thought she was your 'half-sister'. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but now that you're here you can see her… WAIT how did you found out where I was?" England realized.

"The locater was showing the co-ordinates for Darragh's and Aofie's house and when I arrived there they told me that you'd already met 'Éire'. So then I asked where you were and they told me that you were staying in a hotel. Then I looked for the richest hotel in the area and when I found it I asked the reception which room you were staying in." North said as though it was obvious.

"AND THEY JUST LET YOU TAKE THE KEYS AND GO UP!"

England sighed "Well at least you met Éire."

North shook his head and said "Well you see I didn't actually meet her?"

"You wanted to poor this bucket of water on my head that badly that you forgot to see her!"

North gave him a strange look and said "What, no, that's not why," then he sighed and explained "I don't think I would be able to see and hear Ireland saying that she didn't know me. Even when I stayed in the UK, even through all the fighting she still called me her brother, even when I denied it and said half-brother. Maybe when she gets back a few more of her memories but for now…" North trailed off.

"Anyway hope you enjoyed your wake up call and that you remember that your half-brother knows where you sleep, and if you forget to tell me something this important again…" North started laughing evilly and Nation-hopped somewhere. England shivered and decided he better get dressed before he caught his death.

* * *

Éire was looking out the classroom window eating some mints that she always kept in her bag, (she had forgotten to put her lunch in her bag) when she heard one of her friends calling out her nick-name. "Flat are you okay? You seem kind of spacey today. Do you want to go see a movie with us after school?"

Éire scowled at the nick-name, she always thought it was a bit unfair that she was teased about her chest; after all she was only fourteen. But then Éire remembered she wasn't 'only fourteen' in fact she was over eight-hundred years old and judging by the pictures she saw yesterday, no matter what age she was it wasn't going to make a difference.

"Sorry I can't, I have to meet up with someone after school." Éire replied and then sweat-dropped at the faces her friends were making.

"Ohh someone, would this someone happen to be Steve?" Éire's other friend asked.

Éire's face blushed furiously. Steve was a guy Éire knew and all of her friends were convinced she had a crush on him.

'Which is not true. Just because I blush when my friends make jokes like this and I laugh a lot when he's around, does NOT mean I have a crush on him!' Éire thought to herself.'

"No it's not, I meeting… an old family friend I guess." She answered.

Her friend's fell and replied with "Well that sounds boring" and went back to talking with the others about the movie.

Éire smiled to herself, she couldn't wait till the end of school and learn more about personifications of nations.

After school Éire began walking home, she didn't know where she was supposed to meet England so she was debating whether to wait here or to go the rest of the way home when a pair of hands grabbed her arm from behind her! Éire swung around and using her other arm punched the person in the stomach. Then Éire noticed who she had just punched and realized that once again she had mistaken England for a kidnapper, who now was bending over clutching his stomach.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry I thought you were some pervert or something…" Éire apologized

"Don't worry about it. Wow you punch really hard." England groaned.

"So where's the car?"

"Well actually I thought I might show you what Nation Hopping is like. Grab on to my arm really tightly." England said finally recovered from the punch to the stomach.

"Is it like that thing in Harry Potter? What's it called again… apparition?

"The result yes, you disappear in the place you were standing and you pop up at your destination. However the theory is different but I tell you about that later for now just hold on to my arm."

Éire looked at his arm dubiously then held on to it. Suddenly she felt a tingling at her feet like pins and needles but it was traveling up her whole body then she felt as though she was being sucked backwards by a giant vacuum cleaner. She closed her eyes and tried not to scream.

"You know we're here. You can open your eyes now and let go of my arm." England said.

Éire instantly let go of his arm then she opened her eyes and sure enough she was standing in the room with all the picture albums.

"Good now when you're ready I'll start with what a personification is." England curtly said. Éire found a chair and then sat down.

"Okay lets see… A personification of a nation is basically person however we represent a country's culture. Are you following me so far?" England asked. Éire nodded and so England continued for the next few hours explaining about what a nation is and what they do, eventually Éire put up her hand and asked "England is it okay if I go to the bathroom?"

"You can, I think I spotted one down the hall way yesterday." He agreed and Éire hurried off.

England was waiting for a few minutes when Flying mint bunny appeared.

"Hi England you haven't been home in a while so I thought I check in with you." Flying mint bunny said in her (A/N Is flying mint bunny a girl?) high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"Good girl don't worry though I'm okay, although I'm worried what my brothers might do to the house while I'm gone." He admitted

"Don't worry England; I and the gang will make sure that they don't destroy anything."

"Good girl" England said again and started petting Flying mint bunny's head. Then England heard a gasp and he looked up, Éire was standing straight with her mouth wide open.

"Am I imagining things or is that a real Flying green rabbit?" Éire squeaked

"Flying MINT BUNNY" England and flying mint bunny said in unison.

"WAIT you can see her?!" England exclaimed.

Éire nodded her head and took a few steps forward.

"Is it okay if I pet your head?" Éire asked Flying mint bunny cautiously.

Flying mint bunny looked back at England who nodded his head towards Éire. Flying mint bunny flew over to Éire and let her pat her head.

"You're very cute." Éire said in almost a whisper

"Thank you although it is amazing that you can see me." Flying mint bunny said and then her ears shot up. "Sorry England I have to go Uni is calling me for help. Some thing to do with your brothers." And with that Flying mint bunny disappeared.

"She's so cute, is she your pet?" Éire asked England.

"No she is just a friend of mine but if you see her that means you can do magic, I guess I'll have to teach you that as well." England sighed.

Éire opened her mouth and was about to say something like 'I can do magic?' but then realized that would sound kind of stupid and so she asked "You have brothers?"

"Yes two of them. Their names are Scotland and Wales."

"Does every country have a personification then?"

"Yes so you can imagine what world meetings must be like. Should we get back to learning about what a nation is then?"

"Sure just let me get my note-book."

* * *

If you're wondering about Éire's 'friend's' name I was trying to think of a name for him while playing HetaOni, and then Steve came out of no where and gave me a flipping heart attack. Then I realised that Steve is a name and thus Éire's friend is called Steve but he isn't an alien. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review :D.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys sorry for the late update. I was playing in the National concert hall yesterday and didn't find the time to post. The translations are down at the bottom. The Irish I tried by myself and the other languages I used Google translate. So if there are any mistakes I apologise. Hope you enjoy chapter 7 :D.

* * *

Chapter 7

Éire sighed and tried to focus. 'Okay remember what England said about nation hopping. 'Because nation's are made up of their country's culture and their people's pride of their country, if we focus on our flag, national flower or anything that remotely is associated with their nation and the place we want to travel to, we appear next to the symbol closest to that place. That's why all world meetings have the flags of countries attending.' All I have to do is focus on that Irish flag down the hallway and poof!' she said to herself.

Éire gritted her teeth, and then scrunched up her eyebrows, willing herself to move at least one centimeter forward. Nothing happened. Then England said from behind Éire (giving her a heart-attack) and tutted.

"You're not focusing." He said.

Éire glared at him "I DO BE FOUCUSING EACH TIME. It's difficult."

England blinked twice. "Did you just say 'do be'? 'Do be' isn't a phrase in the Queen's English. You can say ' I do focus each time' or 'I am focusing' but 'do be' is not and never will be apart of my language." He said in a voice that would be similar to a mother correcting their child.

"If you didn't want people changing you're language you shouldn't have fecking invaded." Éire snapped back.

England sighed 'She still remembers her old retorts I see.'

"It's no use, the only thing I have been able to do is change what age I seem to be and it's been three weeks." Éire sighed. She had been pretty proud of herself that she could change from looking like a fourteen year old to a twenty-one year old almost instantly, and was eager to go on to nation hopping but seemed to hit a block in the road.

"That reminds me, a world meeting is coming up soon and seeing as you are a country it is your duty to attend it." England said.

Éire looked up with raised eyebrows.

"W-w-world meeting you mean with other countries who actually know what they're doing including all the trading and economic stuff you showed on the white board." Éire stuttered.

"Not all the countries understand it." England said but then thought 'Just Germany'.

"How soon is soon?"

"Tomorrow, So I brought down some of the photo albums of different countries so you'll know who's who and what their personality is like." Said England and opened an album with had a picture of a man with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a bright blue cape and blowing a kiss at the camera.

"This is France you should try to avoid him because he is a major…"

"PERVERT!" Éire interrupted him and then clamped her hands over her mouth as though she hadn't meant to say that.

"Well yes, you're correct. How did you know?" England asked.

"I don't know it just… came out?"

England shrugged and opened another album. This time there was a guy smiling brightly with his eyes closed. Éire noticed that he had some sort of… hair curl sticking out from his head.

"This is the personification of Northern Italy or Italy for short. He has a slight obsession with…"

"PASTA!" Éire shouted again, sounding a lot like Italy himself.

England looked at her and then opened another album and asked her "okay who is this Ireland?" holding open the picture of America and Ireland England had seen a few weeks earlier.

"That's America of course England. What are you forgetting all of your past colonies now?" Éire replied and then blinked. "Wait how did I know that?"

England smiled "You're remembering some of your past. You'll be fine at the meeting. I'll pick you up from your house at 8:00 am. The meeting is in Belgium so there won't be that big of a time difference."

"England, can Darragh or Aoife come as well? I feel nervous going to another country without one of them." Éire asked.

England shook his head "It would mean having to book plane tickets, rooms in a hotel, and they wouldn't be allowed into the meeting room. It would be too much trouble for them."

"Why would you have to book plane tickets can't you just Nation hop them over like with me?"

"It wouldn't work the only reason why I'm able to Nation hop with you is because you're a Nation, normal people aren't able so we would have to travel with them on a plane. It can be quite irritating sometimes, especially if you and your boss are traveling over to New York, five hours on a plane trying to make small talk and knowing you'll have deal with Mr. I'M THE HERO for the next 24 hours…" England started ranting.

Éire groaned, this wasn't the first time England had started a rant about another country (usually America or France) and Éire would have to listen to all of it until England felt it was time to drop her home.

Éire was sitting at the kitchen table eating a slice of toast with a cup of tea. She was wrecked; of course the night she had to get some sleep was the one where no matter what she did she just couldn't get to sleep.

"Morning Éire you ready for the world meeting?" Darragh cheerful said sitting down beside her.

"Uh, tá sè ro luath ar an maídin." Éire groaned

Darragh chuckled and ruffled her hair and said in a mocking voice "Éire bocht. Fulaingíonn sí gach maídin mar ní tèann sí a choladh."

Éire groaned again and continued munching her toast.

Finally the door bell rang, Éire opened the door and said "good morning" to England. He smiled at her and then started talking to Darragh.

"England, just make sure that France doesn't… try anything with Éire." Said Darragh

England's expression darkened and said in a low voice "Don't worry about that, if I catch The Bloody Frog even looking at her funny I'll make him wish that he was never born."

Darragh nodded hugged Éire and then closed the door. England held out his arm and Éire held on to it. Suddenly the pins and needles sensation was covering her whole body and when Éire opened her eyes she was standing in a large room with lots of people staring at her.

"Oh Angleterre, have you finally got yourself a girlfriend. She's a bit young and she'll never be able to replace me, but you know that already hon hon hon" France started laughing and everyone (apart from England) sweat-dropped.

"SHUT UP FROG! Everyone this is Éire the personification of Ireland. I finally found her after 14 years with no help from you. However she can't remember anything from being a Nation, so if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves." said England in his you-better-listen-to-me-or-else voice. Everyone stopped looking at England and started staring at Éire, who suddenly felt really unconformable.

"Oh hon hon hon, if she isn't Angleterre's then I guess that means I can…akkgggag" England started strangling France before he could finish his sentence, Éire wondered if she should do something but most of the other nations were just walking past it like it was an everyday occurrence and were introducing themselves to her.

"¡Hola, I'm Spain and this is Romano" said a cheery looking guy with dark brown hair next to another guy who looked nearly identical to Italy but had darker hair, wore a huge scowl on his face and although he had a hair curl it was pointed upwards rather than downwards.

"N-nice to meet you I'm É… I mean Ireland." Éire stuttered thinking that maybe she should call herself Ireland here.

"Do you remember anything about me?" Spain asked hopefully.

"Bastard, England just said she doesn't remember anything about being a Nation and even if she did why would she remember you?" Romano snapped at him. The two of them wandered off Romano still giving out to Spain

Next up was a tall, strong-looking man with blond hair gel back with a man with white hair and red eyes who seemed to have a bird resting on top of his head.

"Guten Tag I'm Germany and this is my brother P…" Germany was cut of by his white-haired brother shouting "I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! And this is Gilbird" pointing to the bird on his head who chirruped happily.

"Your pet bird is really cool!" Éire exclaimed.

Prussia's grin got even wider (If that was possible) and shouted "FINALY SOMEONE WHO CAN UNDERSTAND MY AWESOMENESS!" and he ran off somewhere, Germany groaned and muttered something in German, however Éire was pretty sure he wasn't calling his brother awesome.

After Germany there was another person with those hair curls. "Maybe they're fashionable with Nations." Éire thought to herself. Next to a… boy.

"Ireland originated in me Da-ze!" was the first thing the one with the hair curl said to Éire. The boy next to him sighed and said "Don't mind Korea he has been insufferable since Gangnam Style became popular. I'm China aru." Éire introduced herself and then the two walked off.

A few more nations came up and greeted her and Éire was beginning to realize that the world is getting smaller due to the internet is a whole load of shit.

Then a scary looking Nation wearing a pink scarf, holding a pipe with red marks on it (Éire shuddered to thing what made those red marks) walked over to Éire. Éire suddenly noticed that the crowd of Nations that was around had disappeared. The scary man then said "I am Russia. You will become one with me da." Éire was trying to think of a suitable answer for that (she didn't think that saying feck off would be a good idea with that scary pipe) when she felt two hands on where her nonexistent breasts should have been. The culprit started laughing creepily"hon hon ho…" he was cut off by Éire swinging around and punching him in the face however. Éire didn't realize how hard she had hit him. France flew across the room and crashed into the wall and managed to make a huge crack running from where he hit the wall to the floor.

Everyone once again stared at Éire. Éire was freaking out "What the hell that shouldn't be possible, I didn't think I hit him that hard…" but stopped when she heard England laughing his head off. "Ha ha ha take that Frog, finally you get what you deserve for being the biggest pervert ever!" England glared but had a smirk on his face. Spain shuddered and muttered "that smirk almost makes him look like his pirate days. France did it this time."

England picked up France like if he was a rag doll and brought him to a separate room. Éire was just about to follow him when another nation (the first female Nation Éire had seen other than herself) came up to her. "Hello there, I'm Hungary." She smiled. "Hi I'm Ireland, nice to meet you" Éire smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question? Do you remember what yaoi is?" Hungary asked.

Éire shook her head and Hungary grinned and brought her over to a group of female nations and Japan (whom Éire met earlier.)

"Don't worry you'll soon find out." Hungary said cheerfully.

* * *

_Irish_**  
**

**tá sè ro luath ar an maídin: **It's too early in the morning

**Éire bocht. Fulaingíonn sí gach maídin mar ní tèann sí a choladh.:** Poor Éire. She suffers every morning because she doesn't go to sleep.

_French_

**Angleterre: **England

_Spanish_

**¡Hola: **hello

_German_

**Guten Tag: **hello


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

England dragged France into an adjoining room. When inside he flung France on to the floor and slammed the door. France picked himself off from the floor and brushed himself off as though he hadn't just been punched into a wall and then dragged off by an angry Brit. "You're very protective of her mon lapin." He muttered.

"Hmf I don't see what that has to do with you Frog." England grunted.

"Just be careful."

"Careful about what Frog?" England laughed.

"That you do not get to fond of this 'Ireland'. Once she remembers everything do you really think that she'll look at you, let alone talk to you?"

England suddenly stopped laughing and snapped back "Of course I know that, and I'm not getting 'fond' of her."

France raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and ducked around England, headed for the door. Just as he turned the handle he said "Just remember what I said we don't want another repeat of America now do we?" he was just about to walk out of the room when England punched him in the face and for the second time that day France found his face getting acquainted with the wall. England then stormed out of the room.

Once outside the room, England took a few breaths to calm himself down. He then started to look for Éire, as the meeting was nearly starting. He then spotted her with a gaggle of female nations… and Japan, all looking at a laptop. Most of the girls were blushing and giggling including Éire, some even had nose-bleeds. England sweat-dropped knowing exactly why they were blushing and giggling, he decided to call Éire over, so he wouldn't have to glance at whatever 'fan art' or 'fanfictions' the girls (and Japan) were looking at. When Éire made her way over to England she was still blushing. England ignored this (however he had a nagging suspicion that the fanfiction they were reading had something to do with him dragging France off to another room.) He showed her where to sit and sat down beside her. A few minutes later Germany shouted at the other Nations to sit down and begin the meeting.

Éire's stomach growled, the meeting had been going on for the past 5 hours with one quick break, in which Éire had devoured her lunch in seconds. At the moment Germany was talking about Europe's trading relations with America and Éire was pretty sure about three nations out of three-hundred-thousand were paying attention, so Éire decided to ask England if he had any food to spare. She elbowed him hard and he turned around to glare at her.

"Do you have any spare food on you? I'm really hungry." She whispered to him.

"Why didn't you bring food of your own, besides the break is coming up soon and you can go to the shops and buy something for yourself." He replied annoyed that he was being distracted from the 'important' meeting.

"How long until the break?"

"Another hour and a half."

Éire groaned "I'm going to die of hunger before then."

"Fine then" England started rummaging around in his bag and brought out a scone, "it's not a lot but it will have to do until the break." He muttered and gave the scone to her.

"Thanks a million." Éire said, her face lighting up and was just about to take a bite from it when…

"NO DON'T EAT THAT!"

And the scone was knocked from her hand by a loud person wearing glasses.

"America, why did you interrupt the meeting?" Germany said in a dangerous voice.

"England was trying to poison Ireland with one of his scones!" America shouted back and gasps were heard across the room.

"BLOODY GIT! I wasn't trying to poison her! She asked for food and I gave her something to eat. WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT MY COOKING?" England shouted at America.

"Well apart from the fact if one of your scones fell of the table and on to someone's head, they would be killed instantly, nothing much." America replied.

Then England started shouting at America and while everyone was watching them argue (they'd seen it all before but anything is more interesting than Germany's meetings) Éire dived under the table and retrieved the scone. She brushed it off and then took a bite out of it. When Éire is hungry nothing will keep her away from food. She had nearly finished the scone when once again she found everyone was staring at her including England. There was silence for a few seconds until all hell broke loose.

"SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!" Prussia shouted.

"GET HER MEDICAL TREATMENT, WHO KNOWS HOW FAST THE POSION COULD SPREAD!" France also shouted.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER ENGLAND? SHE ONLY JUST GOT BACK FROM BEING MISSING FOR 14 YEARS!" Hungary shouted at England.

America grabbed Éire's shoulders and said "Do you feel dizzy, sick, how many fingers am I holding up" holding up two of his fingers.

"You're holding up two. Why is everyone panicking they aren't that bad just a bit dry but if I had a cup of tea that would fix that. I'm not a scone fan but they aren't the worst in the world." Éire replied shocked that so much commotion could out of eating a scone.

"SHE DELUSIONAL!" All the nations apart from England and surprisingly Canada shouted.

"W-w-well it would make sense that she is immune to England's cooking, she was his colony for over eight-hundred years. They're food is probably quite similar." Canada whispered but of course was ignored.

Someone grabbed Éire's arm and was muttering about bring her to the hospital when Éire decided she had enough. "I'M FINE, I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE FECKING HOSPITAL! Thank you for worrying about me and everything but I am FINE! She shouted and suddenly the room was silent. Germany cleared his throat "Well seeing as I don't think anyone will be able to settle down for a while after this, the break will be early, I want everyone back here in an hour." Most of the Nations cheered and wandered off. "Is it okay if we get some food now? I'm still really hungry." Éire asked England. He nodded his head and brought her to the restaurant.

The bad touch trio sighed and sat down together.

"Why are there so few female Nations?" Spain complained and the other two grumbled their agreements.

"And the Nations that are, are really violent if you try anything" Prussia said thing of Hungary.

"Or have protective guys around them 24/7" said France thinking of Liechtenstein and Switzerland.

Then the three sighed and said in unison "And Ireland has both."

Then France stood up and said "I have an idea! We need to talk to Germany."

"Why do you want to talk to West?" Prussia asked him.

"You'll see" France said cheerily and ran off trying to find Germany.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Spain asked Prussia.

"The Awesome me worried Ha! But If I was the un-awesome England I would be."

* * *

So what does France have up his sleeve? And why was he thinking about Liechtenstein? If I was England, Ireland or Switzerland I would be worried greatly! Please R&R and thank you so much for those of you who did already and/or Favorited or followed this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I should probably mention that for some reason I can't upload chapter 16 on festival of geniuses(my other story). I have it in my document manager but it won't appear in the upload new chapter options. So It's not that I'm like Shikamaru, really lazy and I haven't typed it up, It's the computer's/internet's fault. I'm really sorry but if someone knows why this is happening or more importantly how to fix it could you please tell me. :)

* * *

Chapter 9

When the hour-long break was nearly up, England and Éire were walking back from the restaurant. England glanced around the room checking to see if any of the more perverted Nations (cough Bad Touch Trio cough) were trying to sneak up on Éire. Luckily most of the Nations had sensed his bad mood and were keeping well away from him and were making sure their not-so-good-at-reading-the-atmosphere friends didn't do anything stupid.

Then England spotted France speaking to Germany which made alarm bells go off in his head.

'France never talks to Germany during the breaks, he usually fools around with Prussia and Spain. What are they talking about?' England wondered then shook his head 'they're probably talking about the economic situation in Europe or something. There is no need to worry.' And England made his way to his seat.

The room soon filled with Nations and the meeting was ready to resume.

Germany made a loud, barking cough catching all the Nation's attention.

"Ireland, when will you resume full-time work as a Nation?"

Éire looked up and then looked at England who answered for her "We are trying our best to get back her memories until then we feel that it is best if she stays in school."

"There is one problem with that Angleterre" France swiftly butted in.

"And what is that Frog?" England growled darkly.

"If she is only learning about being Nation from you all of her opinions will be biased. She wouldn't be giving her own opinion." France elaborated.

"And how do you think we should get around this problem." Germany asked.

"Well obviously she should spend more time with different Nations, ones that don't have the same opinions as Angleterre."

"Who would these Nations be France-san" said Japan.

"Seeing as I suggested the idea I think I should be one of the Nations…"

"Hang on a second Frog! I'm not going to let you get close to Ireland at least not without supervision."

"Ve, Germany I want to go as well." Italy shouted.

Germany inwardly groaned. 'If I say yes he'll call almost instantly yelling about saving him from Britain. On the other hand if he goes I might be able to get some work done.' He debated.

"Very well England, France and Italy will teach Ireland about Nations. NO COMPLAINING! Three Nations is enough." Germany shouted.

'More than enough, it was just fine with Éire and me. Now I have to deal with the bloody frog.' England complained to himself.

After the meeting had finally finished, Éire told England she had to go to the bathroom. England nodded his head and continued packing up his things. He was just about to leave the room when he was called back by Germany who was talking to France and Italy.

"We think that if you three enrolled in her school she would be able to get her memories back quicker." Germany told England looking him straight in the eye. If England didn't know any better he would have thought that Germany was pulling his leg.

"Why would that help her memories?" England asked completely lost.

"The more time we spend with her, the more of a chance she'll remember something." France explained as though he was talking to a five-year-old.

"Small problem with that plan, Éire attends an all-girls-school and if you haven't noticed WE'RE NOT GIRLS!" England shouted.

"Don't worry about that, but you three will have to pretend to be fourteen. Anyway please take Ireland home, I will email you the plan." Germany said and walked off with Italy beside him most likely looking for Japan.

England sighed and went to find Éire.

Éire groaned, she was standing in her registration classroom in school at twenty past eight in the morning, after getting back from the meeting at eleven o' clock. She lent against the wall (the classroom was so small it didn't have enough seats for the class) and looked out the window and waited for the teacher to finish calling out the names on the reg.

"We have three new students joining us today. They're not from Ireland so make sure you do your best to help them fit in. Their names are Francis Bonnefoy, Feliciano Vargas…" The teacher droned.

'That's weird I thought those were boy names.' Éire thought.

"and Arthur Kirkland."

Éire's eyes widened, she recognized the last name. _'I'm Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England. It is very nice to see you again Ireland..'_

Éire spun around and sure enough France, Italy and England were standing in front of thirty (not including Éire) staring girls.

"Please Introduce yourselves to the class." Said the teacher.

"Ciao pretty ladies, I'm Feliciano" Italy said happily. Bam! One third of the girls suddenly started blushing and giggling.

"Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy." France said while sparkles sparkled around him (how that was possible Éire had no idea.) Another third of the girls suddenly had love-hearts instead of eyes.

"I'm Arthur, nice to meet your acquaintance." England politely said while glaring daggers at France. Ding,ding,ding! Suddenly thirty normal girls had been transformed into lovesick fan-girls. Éire almost felt sorry for the three Nations, almost.

"What the HELL are you guys doing here!?" Éire shouted, snapping the fan-girls from their trance.

"Ciao Éire." Italy or Feliciano waved energetically at Éire, not sensing what mood she was in.

"It is all Arthur's fault!" France quickly shifted the blame to avoid another injury from the angry Irish girl.

"IT WAS NOT BLOODY FROG!" England shouted at him and the two started arguing but quickly stopped when they sensed the dark aura coming from Éire. "Would one of you just tell me why you are at my school?" Éire said darkly.

"Éire, you know the new transfer students? Well, you can show them around. In fact the principle wants to see you four in her office." Said the clueless teacher.

Éire could hear mutterings of disappointments and ill wishings for her from the rest of the class. Éire sighed and motioned the Nations to follow her.

Éire knocked on the office door and entered the small, damp smelling room.

She noticed the usually stern looking vice-principle had an excited look on her face and the principle (who always wore a suit that made her look like a penguin) had a huge grin on her face.

"We're delighted to be the school that our own country has been attending. If I knew before that Personifications of Nations existed and that Ireland was attending our school, Erinn you would have been the person I would have thought most likely to be Ireland. And now we are joined by the personifications of France, Italy and England! Well, we couldn't be more delighted…" The principle said at the speed-of-light.

'My name is Éire. How hard is it for people to remember Éire? Not Erinn, Flat, Ireland (although that is technically correct now as well) it's just fecking Éire!' Éire thought bitterly as the principle droned on and on with the vice nodding energetically.

"Wait till we announce it on the intercom, we could be on the news , we'll be on the Late Late show*, the schools name will become famous." The principle said with glee but when Éire heard the last sentence her eyebrows shot up and she almost shouted at them "I don't want anyone else to know!"

The two stared at her blankly and Éire sighed as she realized she would have to elaborate. "Things are already weird enough with these three here, I don't want my friends treating me differently as well."

"Don't worry about that Erinn everyone will treat you the same way, now do you want some biscuits." The vice said.

That's when Éire lost it "LOOK, I don't want it announced on the intercom. In fact I don't want you two to tell anyone else and you will listen to me because I'm your fecking country." Éire ranted, she then paused for a few seconds "and my name is Éire not Erinn."

The two stared at her gob-smacked then what she said seemed to register.

"We're very sorry Ms. Ireland. We won't tell anyone if you do not want us to." The vice said meekly.

Éire nodded (a bit taken aback with the Ms. Ireland but she didn't let it show) and asked "Why did you want to see us?"

"Well Mr. France, Italy and England need to fill in what subjects they will be doing also if they want to do Irish as a subject. When you picked them put them in this box but remember once you put them in you can't change them." The vice said handing the three male countries a piece of paper.

"Thank you very much, if you wouldn't mind, we would like to fill these out on our own." England politely said and the two quickly hurried out the door.

"So what are the subject choices?" France asked looking at the paper with disinterest.

"You can pick either French or German for a language and you can choose two out of home economics, music or art. But if you don't choose a language you can do all three. Business is mandatory and so is Irish usually but in your case they must have made an exception." Éire said in a mono-tone.

"Ve, I can learn Germany's language!" Italy shouted excitedly.

"You're already fluent in it. We're all fluent in all the main European and Asian languages." England said.

"How come I'm really bad at other languages then? The only one's I'm actually good at are Irish and English and they don't really count anymore. In fact English didn't count to begin with." Éire asked.

"You must have forgotten them with your other memories." France said

"So, what subjects are you picking?" Éire asked England who was still writing down his answer even though the other two had put their answers in the box.

"Music, home ec, art and I'm still deciding on Irish." England said.

"You won't pick it. You've always been scared of learning different languages; this time will be no different." France said calmly.

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE OF THAT!" England shouted at him and grabbed his collar.

"You've already said no to French and German, what more proof do I need?"

"Fine, I'll study Irish." England said while scribbling Irish on the sheet of paper.

"I won't believe you until you put it in the box."

"FINE!" England threw the sheet in the box and stormed out of the room, France followed him probably to annoy him some more and Éire was left in the room with Italy.

"Those two fight a lot don't they?" Éire said.

Italy nodded "They should eat pasta together instead of fighting." And he ran out of the room. Éire sighed and followed after him, 'this is going to make classes more interesting.' She thought.

* * *

_The Late Late show: _This is an Irish talk show that is popular in Ireland.

Thank you so much to IrishMaid for reviewing. Again if any one knows how to fix my problem with uploading the chapter could you please tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so proud Ca bhfuil Ireland has reached double digits! Thank you so much to lidh, IrishMaid, AzamiBlossom and Emocorner for reviewing this story, Salmay, RubyFairie, Kaytalia and Bellflower's tale for Favouriting and to lidh, Skelli W, Salmay, RubyFairie and Mahboisdinner for following this story. Here is chapter 10.

* * *

Chapter 10

"So, what class are we going to?" France said looking at Éire.

"English, I think." She replied. England's face brightened a bit (He had been sulking ever since he was 'forced' to study Irish.) "What are you learning in English?" he asked.

"We are starting a new short story that we have to answer questions and stuff on." Éire answered as she lead them up a seemingly endless set of stairs to lead them to the classroom. Finally she stopped in front of a mint-green door with a brass 22 on it. She put her hand on the door handle but before she opened the door she turned back to look three Nations behind her. "Before we go in I should warn you that my classmates aren't the… brightest. So if they say anything monumentally stupid, please do not be offended." Éire said.

"Don't worry about that. We have being working with America for some time now, we're immune to 'anything monumentally stupid'." England said quickly eager to see the English class. "You've been warned" Éire sighed and opened the door.

"Ah, Éire there you are. I've been told you were with the principle and you three must be the new students. Well, sit down and we'll start the class." The English teacher said in a friendly tone. The four Nations sat down in the last free seats. "So class, does anyone know who these two men are on the board?" The teacher asked. Projected on the board were two pictures. The picture on the left was of a man in a military uniform looking over his shoulder. He had a clean-shaven face and had a grave expression. The other picture was of a man wearing with glasses like Harry Potter and looked slightly older than the other man. This man was wearing a suit instead of a military uniform but his expression was certainly not any happier than the man on the left.

"Ve, do you know who they are big-brother France?" Italy whispered. France shook his head but noticed that England had started frowning and Éire had a slight smile on her face. One of the girls put her hand in the air and the teacher nodded to her. "Miss, is guy on left Hitler?*" girl asked with absolute sincerity in her voice. England, Éire and the teacher face-palmed. The other girls started muttering their agreements with the girl who asked the question. "What are they talking about the man doesn't have a mustache." Italy said to France, who nodded agreeing.

The teacher sighed and said "Éire you wouldn't mind explaining would you." Éire nodded and stood up and walked to the board. "These two men are Michael Collins and Eamon de Valera. They both fought in the 1916 Easter rising but seeing as you put them on the board together, I'm guessing that the story is about the Irish Civil War." Éire looked at the teacher who nodded telling Éire to continue. " When Anglo-Irish Treaty was signed on the sixth of December 1921 it stated that: Ireland would be called the Irish Free State and that it would have its own army, flag and currency. People in Ireland were very happy with these two points but a lot of people were unhappy with the rest of the treaty. Ireland would remain apart of the British Empire and all TDs would have to swear an Oath of Allegiance to the King of Britain, Britain would keep control of three 'Treaty ports' for the use of the British navy and the part of the treaty that caused the most unrest was that six counties in Ulster would remain loyal to Britain.

Although most people were happy with the terms of the Treaty and agreed with Collins that the Treaty gave Ireland the freedom to achieve total freedom, others (especially IRA men who had fought through a war for a republic) agreed with de Valera that it was a betrayal of all they had fought for. So tension in Ireland was building for a while and on the 28th of June 1922 the civil war broke out, Michael Collins on the Pro-Treaty side and de Valera on the Anti-Treaty side. The war ended in May 1923 but not before the death of Collins who was shot dead on the 22 of August 1922." Éire finished off.

The teacher nodded at her and she sat down. "Yes Éire is correct. The new story we are doing is called _the Sniper _and it shows just what Ireland was like during the Civil War. Are there any questions so far?" The teacher asked praying that the answer was no.

"Miss, did this war happen in Ireland?" another of the students asked.

"Of course it did, it's called the IRISH Civil War. Where did you think it happened?" the teacher said trying not to scream.

"REALLY! I thought I happened in America*" said the student eyes wide with excitement. Éire turned to the other three, (who at this point were thinking that America was looking smarter by the second.)

"If you think this is bad, I once heard someone asking if MacDonald's was around in the Stone-age.*" Éire muttered.

"This is going to be a long year." France and England said in unison.

* * *

Eventually, the bell rung for lunch and the students rushed out of the classroom heading for their base room to eat lunch.

"Did you bring food with you?" Éire asked. France and England nodded but Italy shook his head.

"Well, we can check if the _bialann _is open yet. If so you can buy something."

"Ve, what's a _bialann_?"

"It's the Irish word for restaurant but a lot of schools in Ireland call the canteen a _bialann _for some reason."

"Do they serve pasta?"

"I don't think so."

Italy's face fell but then brightened. "Ve, I'll show them how to make pasta then!" and he ran off in search of the pasta-less _bialann._

"We should follow him before he gets lost. I do not want Germany breathing down our necks because Italy got scared and called him for help." France shuddered.

Italy looked around another corner. "Nope, the pasta-less restaurant isn't here. Maybe it's on another floor." He said to himself and he was about to go down the flight of stairs when he heard soft voices giggling. Italy turned around and saw a pack of girls looking at him. "Ve, can you help me? I'm looking for a pasta-less restaurant called _bialann." _

The girls giggled again and they pushed one girl forward. "A-a-are you Feliciano?" she stuttered and then blushed bright red.

"Sí, I am. Could you show me the way?" he said, his eyes lighting up.

The pack of girls started screaming for some reason unknown to Italy and they charged towards him. Now, over the years Italy has developed a very good instinct about when to retreat and when a pack of screaming fan-girls are running towards you even the bravest of the brave would starting running in the opposite direction, so that is what Italy did.

Éire was showing England and France the way to the _bialann _when they heard a low rumble which seemed like it was getting closer. "What's that?" Éire asked and the two shrugged their shoulders but then they heard "AHHHHHHHHHHHH GERMANY HELP ME!"

Italy ran past them at the speed-of-light quickly followed by hundreds upon thousands of girls chasing after him.

"What the bloody hell?" England said still watching the girls run after poor Italy.

Then they heard soft giggling. "I suggest you two start running" Éire whispered. England and France nodded their heads and took two steps in opposite directions and then they legged it down the hallway.

Éire sighed; she had looked for the other Nations for most of the lunch break and she was extremely hungry. She was also worried fan-girls are scary enough when there is only a few of them but they were in a school full of girls that could turn at any moment. She was wondering if she told the other Nations, that England, Italy and France are being held hostage by a pack of fourteen year old girls would they believe her.

"Probably not." She said out loud her voice echoing down the hall. The school looked almost deserted with all the girls chasing after the Nations.

"Psst, Ireland turn around" said a voice with a familiar British accent.

Éire looked around and saw England was hiding in an empty classroom.

"How did you lose the fan-girls?" Éire asked him. He shrugged his shoulders "I ran around this corner and dived into this classroom, and they ran right past me. I was going to look for you but I didn't want to be chased again so I decided to wait." England said.

Éire nodded "Do you know where Italy and France are?"

England shook his head "Italy has probably Nation hopped to safety somewhere and France, well I'm pretty sure he has dreams of being chased by a mob of girls so he should be fine."

The bell the signaled the end of lunch rang.

"We can probably travel to the next class safely. If you feel up to it, I mean you might get flash backs while in a room full of girls. Don't worry no one will judge you if you're too scared." Éire said sarcastically.

England's eyes narrowed but he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Which way?" he asked.

* * *

* All of these questions have been asked in my class. I worry for my classmates

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the sniper or harry potter or MacDonald's or Hetalia.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. The translations are at the bottom. I tried my best with my dictionary and Irish copy so if there are any mistakes I do apologise. Here is chapter eleven...

* * *

Chapter 11

"_Cén fáth a bhfuil tú déanach_?" A stern looking teacher said as soon as Éire opened the door.

"_Tá bron orm muinteor. Chuamar go dtí seomra ranga trí._" Éire replied ignoring England's confused look.

"_Cé hé an duine taobh thiar duit?_" asked the teacher noticing England for the first time.

"_Arthur Kirkland is ainm dó. Is as Sasana é agus dá bhrí sin níl caint as Gaeilge_." Éire answered for poor England, who was trying to figure out what Éire was saying about him and from the amount of complaints about missing lunch he was worried that it wasn't pleasant.

The teacher nodded and spoke (thankfully for England) in English "You can sit next to Éire and she will translate for you and maybe teach you the basics." Then she turned to Éire _"An ndéarfaidh tú 'ah, is duine dathúil é. Dath fionn ar a ghruaige agus dath glas ar a shuile._" The teacher said sarcastically. Éire scowled and said "_N'fheadar ach déarfaidh mé 'is duine amadán é' go minic_ ." Some the students sitting near the top started sniggering.

"What were you saying about me?" England asked. Éire gave him a vampire smile "Nothing you need to worry about." 'Why do I suddenly feel like daja vu?' Éire thought when suddenly a massive headache struck. she began to lose vision in the corners of her eyes and she began to feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Éire opened her eyes and blinked in sync with the throbbing pain. When it died down she looked around, she was in a pitch black room the only source of light she could see was a window with yellowish light shining through, like an old photograph that had been lit up. Éire walked over to it "It's more like a tv screen than a window" she said out-loud. She turned her head to see if there was anything on the side of the screen but gasped when the image moved with her like if she was looking out of her own eyes. The image now showed a person with red hair and freckles, who Éire recognized from the pictures as Northern Ireland.

"Hurry up, we'll be late! It's been the first time since we were children that we'll be able to see Sasana. It's on your head if they don't let us see him." He snapped and the cobbled path and buildings went by faster as though the person from whose point of view Éire was watching from had started to run. 'Hang on a second, those houses, and the street look like they're Roman architecture!' Éire realized suddenly. When the image stopped moving in front of a burly looking guard, kited out in full Roman Armor.

"We're here to see Sasana." North said glaring into the guard's eyes.

The Roman looked confused for a moment and the glared back.

North suddenly frowned and then pointed at himself then at Éire or who ever was in the image with him "Hibernia" he said slowly. The guard's eyes widened and nodded. He pushed North and Éire inside the large gates and made them walk into a large building decorated with pictures and statues of people all looking down on them. Éire scowled, even though she knew they're only pictures and statues but she hated it when people didn't treat her like an equal.

They were pushed into large room with a throne in the center and England was sitting on it with a board look on his face. The guard that had pushed them into the room gulped and announced "Hibernia" into the room. England looked up and shot a glare at the guard who started to shake at little. England then nodded his head and the guard rushed out of the room slamming the doors behind him. England rolled his eyes and then looked down at his two visitors. He smirked; Éire felt shivers running down her back.

He then said something in what sounded like Latin to Éire. She turned her head to North who looked jus as confused as she did. Then England face palmed (Éire wondered if this was the origin of face-palming) and England screwed up his face as though he was trying to concentrate very hard. Then he spoke in a language that sounded more Gaelic but wasn't Irish, however Éire could understand him perfectly.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" he said. The image seemed to nod and blur at the edges as though the person was crying.

The image seemed to fast-forward to a few hours later. The atmosphere was tense as though a few arguments had happen in the past while.

"Well, how about we get you some proper clothes?" England said smugly.

"What's wrong with the ones we're wearing now" a voice said. Éire looked around 'no one else has entered the room. Why does that voice sound so familiar?' Éire thought then it hit her. "That's my voice!" she exclaimed out loud.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with what you're wearing. In fact it shows you've filled out nicely." England said with a cocky smirk.

The back of Éire's neck burned bright red and promised her-self the next time she saw the present day England she will slap him across the face. 'Not that that makes any sense seeing as I'm as flat as a pancake.' She thought.

"Oi, stay away from my sister!" North yelled at him grabbing Éire's arm and pulling her behind him. England walked slowly towards him "And what are you going to do about it? Attack me? In my house where I have hundreds of trained guards to defend me and could easily overpower two weaklings like yourselves." He said mockingly.

Past-Éire was dragging North away from punching England in face. North trying to make up for not being able to physically damage England was screaming every insult, swear, and curse at him. Some were pretty creative but most of them Éire was wincing at. England had lost his smirk and was now looking at Past-Éire and North with disgust. Suddenly the image disappeared leaving Éire in darkness for at least three seconds.

When it reappeared it showed a busy port, people hurrying on and off ships, traders shouting to buy their wares. 'I think they are shouting in English, a very flowery version of it though but it's still English so this is more recent than the Romans.' Éire figured. Past-Éire seemed to be walking to a large ship which had all sorts of ruffians exiting from it. After all the crew had left the ship, Past-Éire boarded it and saw England in full pirate gear, his back to her. Past-Éire coughed and England spun around.

"South, I didn't expect you to actually come. I was looking forward to hunting you down and locking you in a dungeon with no food or water for a week." England said sneering.

"And why would I want to ignore a direct order from his royal-pain-in-the ass after all I would be the last person to want to cause you any irritation." She replied with so much sarcasm in her voice she could state that the sky was blue and Éire wouldn't believe her. England simply lifted his sword to her throat and said in a dark voice "If I were you I would consider your sentences very carefully. Do you understand me?" Past-Éire must have thought that England would carry out his threat to cut her throat as the image nodded and the sword was put back in its sheath.

Again the image disappeared. "NO, shit I wanted to know what happen next." Éire shouted out loud. Then the throbbing headache started again, Éire scrunched up her eyes praying that the pain would end soon. Suddenly it stopped and she opened her eyes. She was lying down on a sofa in Ireland's house. (A/N When I say Ireland's house I mean the blue one in the mountains and when I say Éire's house I mean the one where Darragh and Aoife live.) She sat up and spotted France and Italy sitting in the sofa opposite.

"VE, she's awake!" Italy shouted.

"Are you okay Ireland?" France asked.

"Yeah I'm grand. Eh, what happened and how did I end up here?" she asked.

"You blacked out during your Irish class and England managed to bring you here. We were waiting here until the school ended; your class mates are crazy."

"Tell me about it, where is England anyway?" she asked.

Just then England entered the room and rushed over to Éire.

"Are you okay? What happened? Do you need to go to the doctor? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked at the speed-of-light.

Éire just looked at him and punched him straight in the face.

"Fecking perverted Roman pirates." She muttered and stormed out the room.

* * *

**"Cén fáth a bhfuil tú déanach?":** Why are you late?

**Tá bron orm muinteor. Chuamar go dtí seomra ranga trí: **I'm sorry teacher. We went to classroom three.

**Cé hé an duine taobh thiar duit?:** Who is the person behind you?

**"Arthur Kirkland is ainm dó. Is as Sasana é agus dá bhrí sin níl caint as Gaeilge.: **Arthur Kirkland is his name. He is from England and because of that he can't speak Irish.

**An ndéarfaidh tú 'ah, is duine dathúil é. Dath fionn ar a ghruaige agus dath glas ar a shuile.: **Will you be saying 'ah, He is a handsome person. His hair is blonde and he has green eyes. (A/N A lot of Irish teachers seem to ask questions like this. Anything to get us to talk in Irish.)

**N'fheadar ach déarfaidh mé 'is duine amadán é' go minic.:** I'm not sure about that but I will say 'he's a idiot' often.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Éire, I think it's high time that you meet your Boss." England announced.

It had been about two weeks after the 'perverted Roman pirate' incident. It had taken about an hour to calm down Éire and another to stop England from strangling her. Eventually they managed to get Éire to tell them what had happened, much to France's amusement and England's dismay. Comments such as "Oh, Angleterre I never knew you had it in you.", "We could works on this le hon hon hon" and "Someday you could qualify to become a member of the bad touch trio." were made.

Éire choked on a mouthful of tea "Akgk, my Boss you mean t-t-the Taoiseach or the President?" she asked after she managed to clear her throat.

England thought for a few seconds then said "Both I suppose, It would be impolite to include one and not the other."

'You make it sound like we're inviting children to a birthday party.' Éire thought but asked "Do France and Italy know about this?"

Currently the school was closed for the week for mid-term and France decided because Éire needed a break from Nation studies (yep that's what they're calling it now) and so he had returned to Paris and Italy to Rome.

England was supposed to go back to London for the week as well but he wanted to avoid going back to his house for a while. You see Wales had told North that he thought leprechauns looked ridiculous so North decided to insult Doctor Who (something you should never do in front of Wales) and so Wales ran after North trying to strangle him.

However it was Wales' turn to do the ironing that day and while he was chasing after North he had left the iron on one of Scotland's kilts which caught on fire and well you get the idea. So England decided to keep teaching Éire Nation Studies although ever since France and Italy had been 'helping out' he had started teaching Éire about magic, just theory really but anything is more interesting than economics.

They were having a cup of tea in Ireland's house when England had made his announcement.

"Well, I don't see why we have to inform them about every little thing as they are probably busy with… paperwork and they wouldn't like to be disturbed." England spluttered.

Éire raised an eyebrow but she didn't say anything. She knew perfectly well that England just wanted a break from France not that she blamed him, she had a full time job stopping him from flirting with the other students at her school. Of course England helped her with that but he wasn't following France into the girls changing room.

"I doubt they would believe us if we just suddenly appeared at _Leinster House_ or _Aras an Uachtaráin_ and said 'Hello there, I'm the personification of Ireland nice to meet ya!' They would just slam the door in our faces and call the _Gardaí._" Éire said wondering what England would come up with to counter this. To her surprise he started laughing "They already know about personifications, after all we other Nations have to meet with them to discuss trade agreements and Economic solutions and other bits and pieces. We just haven't told them that we have found you yet."

"Wait, they knew that the personification of THEIR country was missing and they didn't try to look!"

"They already knew about operation '_Cá bhfuil Ireland?' _so they decided to leave it up to us."

"Aren't they going to be cross when they realize that you found me and didn't tell them?" Éire asked

"Probably, but what are they going to do about it?" England said with a grin. "We better get going after all politicians hate to be kept waiting."

Éire didn't think she had been this nervous in her entire life… well her entire life that she could remember. She was sitting in a waiting room watching different people running about with huge stacks of paperwork in their arms. In the half an hour she had been waiting she had already seen some faces she had recognized from election posters. She was easily the youngest person in the building (if you didn't count the years she couldn't remember) and they didn't provide any good entertainment, just the news on a constant loop.

Éire was just wishing that she had brought her iPod when England opened the door and nodded for her to come in. Éire gulped and brushed herself off (what for she didn't know but it seemed to be something that business like people did before they went into meetings.) She walked quietly into the room and England smiled at her encouragingly.

Her Boss seemed nice enough. When she walked into the room he had shook her hand and so far hadn't laughed like an evil madman nor had he mentioned any plans for world domination 'so he couldn't be all bad' Éire thought. At the moment England and Éire's Boss were talking what sounded like trade agreements, Éire had heard the EU mentioned a few times but she wasn't really paying attention. Eventually England and Éire's Boss shook hands and Éire Boss smiled at her again and said "we'll be seeing more of you then hopefully." Éire couldn't help but feel like she had just been in a job interview but she nodded her head and shook his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the short chapter last time. It was mid-term break and well... I'm lazy. About if I'm paring England and Ireland in this story, I'm still not sure. Even if I do, it won't be very big and will probably be on the last or second last chapter.

I can see them being paired or not so... here is chapter 13 enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

"YO, WAZZUP DUDES!" America shouted at England and Éire. They were at the monthly world meeting in France. This meeting was split between two days unlike so all the countries were spending the weekend in France. England and Éire were sitting outside at a café eating their breakfast when America ran up to them shouting his head off. Other people started muttering in French so Éire couldn't understand what they were say but she did think it was anything pleasant.

"Alfred sit down and be quiet. People are staring," England hissed. America did sit down however he was far from quiet.

"You're such a bore England. I have no idea why my Boss wants to see you."

"Idiot, Alfred I've told before and I'll tell you again we can't call each other by our country names when out in public. What is this about your Boss wanting to see me?"

"It's cool, They," America pointed with his thumb to the people in the café, "can't speak English or American so we're fine. Yeah my Boss wants to see you, your Boss and, Éire and her Boss."

"American isn't a language Alfred," England sighed, "when does your Boss want to see us?"

"IT IS SO! I don't know I wasn't listening. He's so boring you know, he keeps on going on and on about economics, AND he wouldn't listen to my plan about SUPER BURGER MAN!" America said while starting to chew on a colossal burger.

"No it's not and you should really listen to your Boss despite the fact he doesn't have time for your nonsense."

"IT SO IS, Éire you agree with me don't you?" America said with big puppy eyes.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Éire said quickly, excusing herself from entering the argument. America waited until she was out of sight and then said in his most serious voice "England you better not get too close to Éire."

England glowered "Who put you up to this, Francis?"

America shook his head "You will regret it if you do. You don't like change England so if you get to comfortable with Ireland trusting you and acting like your good friends, then you'll both get hurt when she remembers everything"

England was shocked; America never usually cared about anyone else's feelings let alone England's. He still sent England a big invitation each year saying 'It's the anniversary of when I kicked your but. Please come to my huge celebration so I can rub it in your face.' Okay England may exaggerated the last part of the invitation but still…

Then it dawned on him, Ireland and America were pretty close in fact Ireland was pretty close with most of his New World colonies.

"Matthew asked you to do this didn't he?" England said with a smirk.

"OH LOOK, Éire has come back from the restroom! Well, I have to go now, I'll text you the deats about the meeting. LATERZ!" America shouted and ran quickly down the street.

"So did you manage to convince him that American isn't a language?" Éire said and sat back down.

"I've been trying to tell him that for the past 200 years." England sighed but stared off into space thinking of what America said.

'This meeting is scarily similar to the last,' thought Éire as she listened to Greece giving his account of what his current economy situation is like.

"That is all for now. You can take a break but I expect all of you here in exactly one hour. That includes you Italy." Germany announced to the crowd of nations with many cheers.

"Éire, I need to talk to that bloody Frog about something. It might take a while so you can wander around if you want," England told her and walked over to a suspiciously smirking France. Éire glanced around the room most of the Nations had left by now, a few groups were scattered around the room. Éire recognized Canada talking to America and Hungary talking to Poland. She was about to walk out of the room when she noticed a notebook on the ground, Éire picked it up, checking to see if there was any name on it.

It looked like a music manuscript and Éire had a nagging feeling that there was some country greatly associated with music.

'Maybe there is a name on the inside of the note-book' Éire considered.

There was no name, just pages of music with different titles and instruments on it. The last piece written in the notebook caught her attention though, it didn't have any title it just had 'For the Harp' written on the top right hand corner. Éire had really liked the Harp ever since she was little and had always wanted to learn how to play it. She started humming the piece

'I should probably try to find the person who owns this.' Éire thought, 'I wish I could remember that country. It's right on the tip of my tongue, maybe I can ask Hungary.' So she turned around and realized the other countries had already left the room. 'Drat, well I'll just have to walk around and try to find them whoever they are.' Éire sighed and dragged her feet out of the room.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it will. You just aren't sophisticated enough to realize how brilliant this plan is."

"I'm ten times more sophisticated than you bloody Frog. You're just a pervert."

"I am not a pervert. I merely share my love. Don't raise those monstrous eyebrows at me."

"My eyebrows are perfectly normal, Frog!"

"Would you two shut up! I'm not sure why I decided to help you in the first place. I want my manuscript back, none of the pages better be curled or I will have to express my rage with the piano again!"

"Shhh, she is nearly at the room with the harp. Now you'll see my brilliant plan unfold"

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm being followed?' Éire wondered and then shrugged and decided to open the door to her left. It opened to a small room with next to no furniture; there were only three things in it. A stool, a music stand and… "A harp!" Éire exclaimed out loud. She walked over to it and plucked one of the strings. 'That's G. Wait, how did I know that?' Éire asked herself. She plucked a few more "A, C, D, E, I know all of notes as though I've been playing the harp for years?" Éire said out loud. Then an idea struck her. She sat down in front of the harp and moved the music stand to where she could see it; she opened the manuscript to the song for the harp and tried to play it.

"That's bizarre, it's like my hand are moving by themselves!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's what appends when you play an instrument for a long while. You played my piece of music remarkably well for someone who hasn't practiced in over 14 years and seeing it for the first time." A man appeared behind Éire with dark hair and another one of those hair curls, ('what is up with those?' Éire asked herself.) He was wearing glasses and had a very royal look about him.

"Austria you could have let her keep playing for a little while longer. It sounded rather beautiful." England said coming into the room followed by France.

"No, I wanted my manuscript back as soon as possible. It doesn't look like any of the pages are damaged which is a relief. Now I must go and make up for lost practice time." And Austria briskly walked out of the room.

"I hope he doesn't get lost again." France muttered, "anyhow do you remember anything Éire?" he asked.

"No, why would I remember anything?" Éire asked confused.

"Told you your plan was rubbish," England said triumphantly to France, "You see France had this idea that if you played the harp you would remember something."

"Why the harp?"

"It is your national symbol, non?" France asked, "You're the only country with a musical instrument as your National symbol."

"Really, I thought the shamrock was Ireland's National symbol; guess you learn something new every day."

France looked at England "Has she been talking to America?" he asked him.

"Yes, just this morning in fact."

"Well that explains that."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update it's not even funny how many tests and how much homework my teachers set last week. It's almost as though they can sense that we're excited for St. Patrick's day and want to balance it out by making sure we have no free time during the weeks leading up to it. lolz

I hope that Éire doesn't seem like a Mary Sue. She does have her bad points just haven't been able to put them in any of the chapters so far. One of them is that she can have a bit of a temper though...

* * *

Chapter 14

"Okay class, today we are moving on with The Plantations. But first lets go over the Laois and Offaly Plantations." The history teacher announced and immediately hands shot up. The teacher inwardly groaned and said despairingly "no, it has nothing to do with planting people in the ground like plants." All of the hands shot down. "Okay so… Arthur, who ordered the Laois-Offaly Plantation?"

"Queen Mary the first." England said without having to pause to think, wincing remembering her reign.

The teacher smiled 'thank god there is another child in the school with more than half a brain.' She thought.

"Correct. Máire, what was the Pale?"

"Eh, a big bucket used to plant the people." Máire said.

'Do not facepalm. Do not facepalm. You can do this, just take a deep breath and ask one of the transfer students.' The teacher told herself.

"Feliciano, do you know the answer?"

Italy looked up from his copy which was covered in doodles. He wasn't paying much attention to the class but over the years he had learned to listen to questions asked in case Germany asked him for his opinion. However he still had no idea what the Pale was so he guessed.

"Was it this place that had bad fashion sense, grumpy people living there and no good, tasty, edible food like PASTA!" he shouted.

"Yeah, pretty much Feliciano" Éire snorted, France smirked and England glared.

"HAVE NONE OF YOU GONE OVER YOUR NOTES!" The teacher screamed and then started explaining Laois and Offaly Plantations again.

Éire zoned out and started looking at her reflection in the window. She could've sworn that her hair is getting redder. Normally it was a sort of copper colour but a few days ago it changed to the colour of bog heather and it was starting to look like rusty metal.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' Éire thought when she felt England nudging her elbow.

"What?" she whispered.

"Pay attention. Don't start daydreaming." He whispered back.

"I don't have to, I already know this. We have to have gone over it three times by now; I could recite the chapter backwards in Irish if I wanted to at this stage."

"That doesn't matter. It's impolite, so pay attention." England snapped back.

Éire glared at him 'bloody git, that doesn't matter. It's impolite. Says the guy who if some one as much as says they don't like scones he starts insulting them, their family and anyone associated with them. He's got no right…' Éire ranted to herself.

"Okay, now we are DEFINATLY moving on to the Munster plantations." The teacher announced with a tone of 'Thank God.'

'Next he'll be telling me that I can't go to sleep because it might offend next door because I'm not listing to them playing the frickin' fiddle at 3 in the morning!'

"hon hon hon, Munster Plantations le hon hon hon."

"It wasn't like that Frog!"

'That I can't eat any sweets because it might upset someone on a diet.'

"Ve, when is lunch?"

"Five more minutes, can you wait until the Feliciano."

"Ve, pasta!"

'That I can't go to the loo because it might offend FISH!'

"So Éire, What was one of the reasons the English wanted to plant Munster?" The teacher asked.

At this point Éire had lost it "BECAUSE THEY WERE FECKING GITS!" She shouted. The bell rang and she grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room with everyone staring after her.

"What's her problem?" one of the girls asked.

"Arthur, what did you do?" France asked him pulling him into an empty corridor.

"Nothing."

France and Italy looked at him.

"I mean it. I just told her that she shouldn't day dream during class. Is that a crime?"

"Ve, and have you done this before?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, now and again but she has never done this before, just glared at me and talk to me very sarcastically for the next hour or so."

"Arthur you are an idiot." France snapped.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"Don't you remember anything about Ireland's personality; you of all people should know this."

England stared at him blankly.

"DEAR LORD! You have been spending too much time with America as well. What happened 99% of the time, when Ireland was your colony and you tried to tell her to do something."

"She usually rebelled…. Oh."

* * *

Éire swung her bag onto the ground. She was in the middle of the schools garden, when the weather got warmer all the different flowers would be in bloom, the trees would have a full cover of leaves and most of the students would be outside eating their lunch and doing homework (providing that it wasn't raining of course.) However the weather was still freezing so the only thing that was growing was grass, moss and weeds. None of the other students were outside either as the sky had threatened to rain for the past few days and was a dirty looking grey. But Éire didn't care; she sat down on one of the benches and tried to calm herself down.

She took a few breaths but it didn't seem to help and suddenly she had a pounding headache. She started seeing black spots in her eye and her last though before falling unconscious was 'Oh feck! Not this again.'

When she opened her eyes she expected to be that dark room again but that was not the case. It took her a few seconds to realise but she was in a bedroom. Not her own but it still seemed familiar to her. She decided to check the rest of the house. Opened the door and her feet started walking down the corridor, around the corner and down two flights of starts as though it was a journey they had made countless of times before. She turned left, down another corridor and walked into a dinning room. Four people sat at the table with various different breakfasts.

Then she recognised one of the people at the table. It was North who concentrating on his scrambled eggs and toast. Éire noticed the atmosphere in the room was very tense, like if someone had been murdered and everyone knew who the murder was but didn't want to bring it up.

Éire sat down at the end of the table next to North. She looked at the other people in the room. The person opposite to her had blonde messy hair like England's but she couldn't his face as he was reading news paper and so couldn't be sure whether or not he was actually England. Éire hands clenched.

Trying to distract herself (so she wouldn't get up and try to punch the guy who may or may not be England) Éire looked at the other two people, the man on the left was tall and had dark red hair, not ginger like North's but a dark crimson red. He was wearing a blue suit with a white cross going across it and had a scowl on his face. The man in-between the man with red hair and North, had short brown hair and was the same height as North or maybe a bit taller, he was frowning and looked like he was talking to something under the table.

Éire looked at this strange scene for a few minutes until the man with the newspaper folded it angrily and Éire realised that it was in fact England.

"Wales! How many times have I told you not to let your dragon into the room while we are eating?" England snapped and the brown-haired man (or Wales) looked up and glared at England. He looked like he was going to retort back but thought better of it. And so the room went back to the tense silence. England began eating his breakfast and then Éire heard her own voice mockingly say "Careful not to eat too much Iggy or you'll turn into a little piggy."

England looked up and glared at Éire. Éire was shocked; his eyes were filled with venom, not a hint of kindness in them.

"Oh, don't worry about me little south." He spat "If I was you I'd watch your mouth."

They had a glaring match for another few seconds then Ireland must have shouted "You didn't have to execute them!"

"They were enemies to the crown!" England roared back. "Besides I thought you disagreed with the whole affair."

"I'll admit that I thought that it was a bit drastic but I completely understand why they did it. I was hoping that we'd get Home Rule without having to fight I should have known better, you'll never change." Éire stood up suddenly.

'What the hell! I don't have control of my body' she thought.

Her legs walked to the door and were just about to leave when she turned back.

"North, are you coming with me?" Ireland asked.

North's mouth was moving but he wasn't making any sound or any move to get up.

"Fine, I'll do this on my own then." Ireland said softly and then stormed out of the room. When Ireland left the house and had safely Nation hopped to Ireland, tears rolled down her cheek and she whispered with her fists clenched "Fecking gits."

* * *

See what I mean about the temper. Imaginary cookie for any one who knows what Ireland's argument with England at breakfast was about.

Thanks for reading :D


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, happy St. Patrick's day. hope you enjoy chapter 15. Oh and the argument from the last chapter was about the 1916 Easter rising. Many people in Ireland disagreed with the whole thing. (Well just imagine how you would feel if a group of people who disagreed with the way your country was run, took over one of the main buildings in you capital city while shooting people, destroying buildings, and causing a delay in the post!) However opinion changed when the leaders of the rising were executed. So an imaginary cookie to anyone who guessed that or anyone who reviewed... in fact I'll give an imaginary cookie to everyone who has been reading my story.

* * *

Chapter 15

"What should I do?" England asked Italy. They were sitting alone in their base class room, France had 'sacrificed' (read: volunteered) himself to keep the girls out side of the classroom for a bit.

"Ve, why don't you just apologise by making her a big bowl of PASTA!"

"Why should I apologise? It's not my fault that she overreacted; besides even if I did she'd never accept it. She's is as stubborn as a goat, always has been, always will." England spluttered.

"Have you ever apologised to her before?"

"Well… no. But I just know she wouldn't accept it, she'd punch me in the face instead." Then England's phone buzzed and started playing 'American Idiot'

'Uh, what does America want now?' England thought.

"Hello, America what do yo…" England answered but was cut off by…

"YO DUDE! MY BOSS WANTS YOU,YOUR BOSS, IRELAND AND HER BOSS TO COME OVER TO PLACE PRONTO. SO BE OVER AT MY HOUSE BY FRIDAY." And America hung up.

"Great, just great, now I'm going to have to spend the whole 5 hour plane journey with a pissed off Ireland, how fun." England sarcastically spat, then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"Shouldn't Éire be back by now?" France said looking a bit worried.

"WHEN DID YOU APPEAR?" England shouted (not screamed. England is a gentleman he wouldn't scream.)

"When you were glaring at your phone, now you are going to find Éire and say sorry and bring her to class."

"Why me? Couldn't you go instead?"

"No, you know her best, so you have the best chance of finding her."

* * *

Suddenly Éire noticed that the edges of her vision were going blurry. She blinked, hoping that it was only something in her eye. When she opened her eyes the scenery had completely changed. She was in a field with a giant oak tree in the centre.

'Wait a minute is this the field from that picture with North, England and me asleep under the tree?' Éire asked herself then she heard what sounded like two children chanting behind the tree.

'I'd better check it out.'

When she peeped around the tree she noticed what looked like a smaller version of England and North, both trying to hold a book that was bigger than the both of them combined.

"Why isn't it working!" a frustrated England yelled.

"I don't know, we're doing every thing the old druid told us to do and what the book is say and still nothing!" snapped North.

"Having trouble there lads?" Ireland asked.

The two of them looked up and glared at her.

"What do you want South?" North spat venomously.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to see how the magic was going and if you needed any help?" Ireland said with the air of asking how the weather was.

"No we don't. Why don't you just go back to the Bard or the Healer and learn your girly magic. North and I are learning proper magic that would be way beyond you." England snapped.

"Yeah right, say that when you can actually make a leaf appear. I'm not even getting lessons like that and I can tell that you're pronouncing the verses wrong. For your information it's féar with a fada not fear. Also you need to put more power into your words, you two couldn't convince a puddle to dry."

"Just feck off South!" growled North.

"Make me" Ireland stuck out her tongue and she ran off with the two boys in hot pursuit.

"Where is she? I swear I'm going to strangle her when I get home." North hissed.

"She can be so annoying sometimes, I mean we are so much better than her at magic after all what can she do? Make someone tap their foot or heal a scraped knee?" England scoffed but then he grabbed onto North's arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" North exclaimed.

"I..I.. can't!" England panicked.

Then North heard it, the soft sound of someone whistling cleverly hidden within the bird song.

North looked around and spotted South hiding in a tree. He was going to climb up the tree and give her a good punch but then he realised that he couldn't move either.

"South! Let us go immediately!" North called to her.

Ireland jumped down from the tree.

"Oh, I am so every so sorry deartháir but I can only make someone tap their foot." She sang and England's and North's feet started tapping to an odd rhythm.

"Why don't you actually fight us instead of using cheap tricks like this?" England shouted at her.

Ireland glared at them and sang "Now you have demoted my magic to cheap tricks? You're the ones trapped in it while I'm barely using any power. I'll tell you if you apologise!"

"APOLOGISE FOR WHAT!" They both screamed at her.

"For thinking that I'm weak I'm just as strong and smart as both of you and don't you forget it!" she shouted back then she paused and said "send some magic to your feet and in your case Iggy your arm and you'll be free."

The two looked at each other and did what Ireland said then they ran at her fist raised.

'Why the hell did I tell them how to get out of the trap?' Éire thought while the two boys advanced.

Soon enough the three of them were in a huge scrap fight but Ireland seemed to be able to mange well enough against England and North.

Eventually the three of them were too tired to fight anymore.

"I'll heal the cuts and bruises if we can just lie down for a few minutes." Ireland offered while trying to get her breath back.

"Agreed" England and North said at the same time and the three of them collapsed beneath the old oak tree.

* * *

"Where could she be? I've checked every empty room, corridor and the library." England sighed to himself and he looked out the window where he spotted… "ÉIRE!" England shouted running outside, it was lashing rain but Éire didn't seem to notice as she was asleep on a bench.

* * *

"South, South wake up!" Ireland heard a soft voice saying while someone was shaking her arm. She opened her eyes and she noticed England, he was hold two pieces of paper. Ireland sat up and rubbed her eyes, it had gotten dark while she was asleep and there was a chill in the air.

"How long were we asleep for?" Ireland asked.

England shrugged his shoulders "Um, man said to give this to you." He said and handed her one of the pieces of paper.

'That's the drawing of me, England and North asleep under the tree!" Éire exclaimed.

"The man drew one for each of us. He gave us ours when we woke up and said to give you this one when you woke up. That was about two hours ago, North ran off immediately but I wanted to say…" England trailed off he started to become blurry

"What? Spit it out." Ireland said, her voice fading away.

"I'm…" then Éire saw no more.

* * *

"Éire, Éire seriously wake up. This isn't funny!" England yelled shaking Éire's unconscious body. Éire opened her eyes and sat up. She noticed England, his face was pale and dripping wet. Ireland sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was soaked to the skin and she could really feel the chill in the air.

"How long was I asleep for?" Éire asked.

"I don't know you missed lunch and the past two classes so over an hour I'd say." England said relief in his voice.

"Éire…" he trailed off.

'I think I'm having déjà vu' Éire thought but said "What? Spit it out."

Then England suddenly hugged her and said "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I corrected you. I should have known that you being Ireland wouldn't have put up with that. But I think I have mistakenly started to believe that you and Ireland are two completely different people, and so I have been treating you like as if you were America or Canada or any of my other colonies then they were growing up. However I realise now that I have been out of line." He said quite quickly then let go of her.

'Okay, that was officially the most awkward hug and the longest apology I have ever gotten.' Éire thought to herself but said with a sort of smile "it's okay I'll forgive you." England nodded his head and said "America has 'invited' us and our Bosses to come over by tomorrow. So I'll tell your Boss and organise it with mine and I'll collect you at 5 okay?"

Éire nodded.

"Okay, now let's get you a change of clothes. If you catch a cold Darragh is going to kill me."

* * *

I know having England's ringtone for America as American idiot had been overdone but I have an argument for this. Overdone - Stereotype - Stereotypical - Hetalia. lolz. anyway hopw you have enjoyed the chapter and have a great weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. the font keeps changing on me. This chapter does have a bit of fluff in it although if you really don't like the paring you can pass it off as friendship, I guess. Hope you enjoy and remember if you are traveling by aeroplane don't, I repeat DO NOT watch the aircraft crash investigation marathon..

* * *

chapter 16

"Are you sure we have to travel by aeroplane to America? I mean, couldn't you just Nation hop us over there like normal?" Éire asked nervously. England and Éire were just about to enter the private jet which they were using to travel to America's meeting, both of their Bosses had already gone inside and Éire was just about to go through the hatch when she froze and started quivering.

"Yes," England said disdainfully,

"one, it's a meeting with our Bosses and us, it would be impolite to just disappear while they have a five-hour journey or more ahead of them. Two, it's exhausting to Nation hop, most nations need at least 3 hours rest and relaxation after a trans-Atlantic hop, and that's without bringing another Nation along with you. If we were to try to Nation hop there, we'd end up in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!"

"Alright, alright, I get it. We have to fly on the stupid plane." Éire snapped, she then held her breath and walked into the jet.

'What was that about?' England asked himself as he followed Éire.

As soon as England had seated himself and buckled himself in beside Éire, the engine started and Éire gripped her armrests tightly. She had her eyes tightly shut and seemed to be muttering things in English and Irish.

"Éire, are you okay?" England said concerned however Éire either didn't hear him or was ignoring him and she continued with her muttering.

Éire's Boss looked up from his copy of the _Irish Times. _

"In the files about Ireland it mentioned that she is scared of flying and that she'll lash out at anyone who tries to calm her down." He said.

England shook his head.

"I've travelled by plane with Ireland before and she has never acted like this or what you described." He said trying to remember but nothing came to mind.

Éire's and England's Bosses smiled.

"She probably didn't want to show any weakness in front of you. Ireland would only travel by plane for the rest of her life than showing any fear to you, but Éire either isn't as stubborn as she was…" Éire's Boss explained.

England snorted

"That's certainly not the case."

"Or she trusts you more than she did."

* * *

About a half an hour after take off, the leaders of the two countries went to the other side of the plane to discuss what they will be discussing. Which is hard when a hyper, young, powerful, nation that calls to inform you of a (potentially) important meeting being held in less than three days and forgets to tell you what it is about. Anyway England was left with a still hyperventilating Éire.

"We're going to die! It's unnatural, if we were meant to fly we would've been born with wings, WINGS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Éire shrieked.

"Shhh," England tried to hush her, "It's alright we're not going to die, we're going to arrive safely and…"

He was interrupted by Éire who snapped her eyes open and glared at him. "Don't patronise me! I've seen those air crash investigation programs, everything a-okay and grand and the next thing they know SMACK! They're lying in pieces at the bottom of the ocean. LITERALLY sleeping with the fishes!" she exclaimed, she was as white as a sheet.

Normally England would have corrected her, telling her that the plural of fish is fish and not fishes, however England is not an idiot and although Nations can't die they can experience great pain. So England did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. Then the jet went through some turbulence. Éire grabbed onto England and started whimpering.

England's brain froze. 'What hell am I supposed to do?' he panicked while petting Éire's shoulder. 'Maybe I should try to distract her. With what though?' Then England had an idea.

"Éire, do you remember your last flashback. What did you see?' he asked, half out of wanting to distract her, half out of curiosity. England didn't ask earlier in case her flashback had been to one of the (many) times the two of them had a heated argument and he didn't want her to punch him in the face and break his nose (again). But now his curiosity got the better of him.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT WHILE WE'RE IN THE FLYING TIN CAN OF DEATH?" She screamed however it was muffled by England's shirt (which was now wet from what England hoped was tears.) "Because…that idiotic thing that America has got into say recently, what was it now… I can't believe I'm going to say this… Yolo?" England winced at the four letter monstrosity. Éire stopped quaking and after a few seconds came the muffled reply of "please, never use slang ever again. No, just don't."

"Gladly, now what did you see?"

England sighed after about an hour of talking to Éire she had finally fallen asleep.

'Well she could've seen something much worse. Thankfully she didn't see any actual fighting. Just a beginning of a rebellion and a little scrap as kids, I'm lucky.' He thought watching Éire breath in and out. He smiled a little, one of her locks of hair had moved onto her face and was rising and falling with her breathing. He bent over and tucked the lock of hair in behind her ear. Éire mumbled something in her sleep.

'It's funny to see Ireland so relaxed in front me, usually she would've always had one eye on me and she would have never let herself be vulnerable. Like falling asleep and being afraid, it's nice to know that she trust me a little.' England thought warmly but then in the back of his mind a cold, icy voice with a strong French accent said

'do not get to fond of this 'Ireland'. Once she remembers everything do you really think that she'll look at you, let alone talk to you?' and another with an American accent,

'you don't like change England so if you get to comfortable with Ireland trusting you and acting like your good friends, then you'll both get hurt when she remembers everything.'

England shook his head. 'They don't need to warn me, I know perfectly well that Éire and Ireland are practically two different people. But I can't help but think when I talk to Éire that if things had gone differently, if Ireland didn't end up hating me, that we would be good friends. Well friends at least.' England thought wistfully. But then the sensible part of England's brain told him that thinking of what might have been is pointless and dangerous. So England picked up the book he'd brought with him and started reading trying to drown out the conflicting voices in his head.

England's Boss turned back to Éire's. "I'd say it will take another two or three months." He said.

"No it will take longer than that, I'd say four or five. Maybe longer if Éire remembers." Her Boss replied.

"Willing to put money on it?"

"Sure, how about a fiver in the winner's currency?"

"Your on."

* * *

Don't worry this isn't another one of those stories where the lead girl is really strong and independent at the start and by the end acts like sobbing ball if she doesn't get the lead guy's attention every three seconds. Eire just acted like that because she was scared. Hope you enjoyed and I know the font is a bit weird, can't seem to figure it out.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. I just want to point out that the Nation's bosses in this story mightn't be the actual boss of that country in real life. So America's boss isn't Obama or Ireland's Enda Kenny.

* * *

Chapter 17

Finally the plane landed and as soon as they were allowed, Éire sprinted to the exit and flew down the steps.

"Sweet, sweet, safe, friendly ground. I never want to leave you ever again. Is breá liom an talamh." She said while stroking the runway, then she looked up and she noticed a group of burly, tall men, in black suits and ties, wearing sunglasses although it wasn't that sunny, circled around a person with a familiar face.

"America, you know having bodyguards is completely and utterly pointless. You're a bloody nation; you can't die well at least not by a bullet to the head." England grumbled walking down the steps to the ground with the two leaders followed him out.

"You are not permitted to speak like that to Mr. America. If you do so again we will have to restrain you." One of the apes-in a-suit said.

'that's a bit extreme' Éire thought but kept it to herself not wanting to annoy a group of very scary men with lots and lots of big guns, however England apparently had other ideas.

"I'd like to see you try, what are you going to do? Shoot me in the head? That'd be an act of war and I'd just come back alive again, and I wouldn't be in a very good mood..." He started to rant.

"When are you ever in a good mood?" Éire asked flatly. England turned around to glare at her and just opened his mouth when America called out from the pack of ape-men

"It's cool dudes, it's definitely them, no could be as annoying as Iggy if they tried."

They men parted and let America walk out to greet them. He shook hands with Éire's and England's bosses and lead the four of them to where three cars awaited to bring them to the Whitehouse. Éire's boss got into one, England's another and that left the three nations to get into the last remaining car. As soon as America closed the door behind him the car started to drive however it was going in the opposite direction to the other two cars.

"Uh America, how come we're not following the other cars?" Éire asked.

"The Bosses discuss whatever their going to discuss and when they're finished we look over the terms make sure we're happy with them and then we sign a document. That's the general lay-out." America explained.

"Okay, then where are we going?"

"To my house of course, it's going to be deadly, I've got movies, the latest music, and loads of video games!" America shouted excitedly and England just rolled his eyes to heaven.

* * *

"Okay, focus on the flag on the piece of paper and concentrate." Éire said to herself.

She was trying to practice nation hopping again. They'd been at America's house for 4 hours now; England had finally fallen asleep from jet lag, much to Éire's and America's relief, he had just been constantly complaining about things non-stop. Éire hoped it was just because he was tired because if was going to be like this for the rest of the day, if he was then Éire was getting one of those guns and shooting him in the head herself.

'He wouldn't be able to become more cranky anyway.' She thought. America said that he had to go out to the shops for a while so Éire decided she might as well practice, so she printed a picture of the Irish flag and began staring really hard at it like England had told her to do

"What's up Éire?" America asked (scaring the crap out of Éire, who thought he'd be out for longer).

Éire sighed "I've been trying to learn how to nation hop and I've been doing everything England told me but for some reason I just can't."

"I could help you after all I AM THE HERO!" America said, pointing at himself and giving his best hero smile. Éire smiled back and nodded her head.

"So, what has England been telling you to do and I'll tell you all his teaching mistakes."

"He just said to concentrate on the national symbol and focus, and then you'll 'magically appear there'" Éire rolled her eyes at the last part. But a confused look appeared on America's face.

"That's not how I nation hop at all. What I do is pretend I'm a super hero whose super power is let's say… having really stretchy arms and I grab onto the symbol. Then I imagine that my arm is pulling me to where the symbol is and when I open my eyes I'm at my destination." America explained.

Éire sat down and sighed "Well, I really doubt that that's how England Nation hops, remember his huge rant when he spotted that really cool poster you have of super man?"

America shook his head "over the years I've learned just to switch off as soon as Iggy starts talking, although I can imagine it must've been something like 'That poster is absolutely ridiculous, for heavens sake he's flying, no one can fly without an aeroplane and he's dressed in a blue leotard, this is an outrage'" he said in his best English accent.

Éire snorted but then looked down at the ground.

"Hey cheer up, I think that every nation has their own way to Nation hop and so learning another Nation's wouldn't work. England said you've been remembering some stuff, so if you remember a time when you nation hoped…" America said trying to cheer her up again. Éire's eye's widened and she stood up in excitement.

"That's it! In a flash back I nation hopped to Ireland and instead of focusing, it was like… I imagined I was falling forward but instead of hitting the ground I nation hopped!" she said happily.

"Give it a try then" America smiled. Éire looked at the picture of the flag on the floor about five meters away and closed her eyes. She imagined falling forward and she used her imaginary hand to stop herself where the only solid thing was, the symbol. Éire opened her eyes and turned around to look at America who was five meters away.

"YES! It worked." She exclaimed and ran over to America who high fived her.

"What the hell is bloody racket about?" a clearly pissed off England said but Éire didn't care she was too happy but was able to tell him about finally been able to Nation hop (no thanks to him.)

"Our bosses called, it's time to go the meeting" England grumbled.

* * *

The meeting went on and on until Éire was convinced that it was never going to end. The three bosses kept either arguing or defending on of the other bosses. Well… it was more like America's Boss and England's Boss kept arguing while Éire's Boss tried to work out a compromise (hoping to get out of there before the end of the year.) Then when they'd finally agreed on something then America and England started fighting, and it was up to Éire to be the peace maker, which would be grand if she had any idea what they were arguing about. She caught something about politicks and the EU, then it changed to something stupid like grammar (probably, that's what they're usually fighting about), then it went on to what Éire thought was trade agreements and finally tourism. Although what tourism had to do with them Éire had no idea whatsoever.

Finally the three Bosses settled something which the nations agreed on and the meeting was finally over.

"buíochas le dia." Éire said with joy and rushed out of the room. The two Bosses and their nation's and America were driven back to the jet .Éire was gulping down a cupcake that America had given her after the meeting, when she suddenly felt really tired and sleepy. She closed her eyes and was asleep in an instant. England stared at her she begun to snore.

'What happened to her?' he asked confused.

"Gave her a cupcake that had a sleeping tablet in it. In her file it did say that Ireland was afraid of flying, I'm presuming that's why she was stroking the runway earlier, anyway I thought it would be easier on her if she was asleep during the plane journey." America explained looking at the snoring Éire.

After Éire had been carried onto the plane by England and the plane and taken off. America went back to the Whitehouse to talk to his Boss again.

"America, you were right. England is getting to close to Ireland. You're going to have to intervene." His Boss said.

America nodded his head but then asked "But how? England is already spending everyday with trying to relearn Nation stuff with France and Italy. There's no way Germany will let another Nation skive off work."

"Don't worry, I'll pull a few strings and make some calls."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys. I've been really busy lately, and so I think I'm only going to be able to update one of my stories every week. :( Anyway here is chapter 18. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

England was having a good day, a very good day in fact. The type of days that makes you consider being nice to Frogs. The day started when England woke up to silence, not to bagpipes being played at 5am. This was because his brothers were spending the week at their own houses.

"No arguing about what to watch on telly, what to eat, who to cook, timing of music practice (if you can call that music), if the bagpipes is a musical instrument, arguing about anything."

England said smiling fixing his tie in the mirror. They'd finally been given uniforms, designed and made by the 6th year fan girls. (You'd think by that stage they would've got more sense, but apparently that was not the case.)

When England was certain that he looked respectable, he smiled and Nation Hopped to Éire's school. He collected his books and walked to his base classroom, ignoring the girls' stares. He sat down in-between Éire and France. Éire had a scowl on her face and was muttering darkly to herself, but when Italy asked her what was wrong she looked up and smiled happily and said in her usually cheerful voice "Nothing, I'm grand." So England shrugged it off as nothing. Today was Tuesday, so the first class was English, much to England's delight. It was his favourite subject after all.

He handed in his six A4 page essay on 'To Kill a Mockingbird', the essay was only supposed to be 2A4 pages but he'd felt it was too short.

'I still think it should've been longer but fuck it.' England said and looked over at Éire. She seemed to be trying to glare holes into her copy and an ominous aura was coming off her. He was about to ask her what was wrong but then the bell rang and England and France had to rush to Home ec, while Éire and Italy went to Art.

They were finally finished cooking and had moved onto sewing. Even though England loved cooking and was very good at it if he did say so himself, however the others and the teacher didn't seem to think the same way and seemed to be amazed by the stupid Frog's 'not even worth to call muck' cooking. But now they were doing embroidery and England was nearly finished a perfect version of the Union Jack, while France was still trying to get the thread through the eye of the needle. England finished his flag with another 40 minutes to go.

'I wonder what Éire and Italy are doing in Art' he thought as he helped some of the class mates with their stitching.

Finally it was the last class of the day: music. England sat beside Éire during music and he could finally ask her what was wrong. He would've during lunch but the fan girls were clingier than usual today and by the time he'd managed to get away from them the bell had rung and the two classes before music they sat on other sides of the classroom. Éire had been looking more and more depressed every time England had spotted her and he was beginning to worry.

'Well maybe not worry, but my interest has been peaked.' England reasoned to himself and so he asked Éire what had happened.

"Nothing happened, don't worry I'm grand… it's just that" she answered however she was cut off by the music teacher.

"Would you two please stop flirting with each other and get on with your work!" He announced to the whole class.

"We weren't flirting!" England shouted back as he was used to when France or some other Nation made a joke about him and America, him and France, him and Spain (although he hadn't heard that one in a while), and sometimes him and Japan.

However, apparently teachers who dislike to be talked back to: hate it when a student shouts back at them. Thus one name in the comments book and a class later England's good day was coming to a halt.

"What were you going to say earlier, before that annoying twat decided to share his incorrect assumption with the rest of the class?" England asked her after class.

"oh it was nothing, don't worry. Is it okay if I don't have any nation lessons today I just feel really tired today." She replied and hurried off. Yes, his good day was officially over. And then England's Boss called him and as soon as his Boss told him the news…

"Okay my good day has just been brutally murdered. Why me?"

* * *

Éire was having a terrible day. It was one of those days when you think that the inventor of beds was a sadist. Because even though you're warm, comfy and happy, every morning you have to get up and face the cold, harsh, depressing world. Éire groaned as she got up, they had P.E yesterday and Éire was hurting all over from it. Somehow she managed to get dressed and have breakfast and ten minutes she was on the way to school. She felt exhausted, after all on top of all the usual school work and study she had to do bloody Nation studies.

'I should be awarded a medal' She thought bitterly.

When she finally arrived at the school, she got her books and headed into her classroom.

'It'll be another 15 minutes at least before France, England or Italy arrive. I guess I'd better try to talk with my 'friends' ' Éire figured. Her other classmates had been acting coldly towards her, even cruel sometimes. Éire knew it was because they were jealous of her spending so much time with 'Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy and Feliciano Vargas', and because Éire didn't have anyone to stick up for her. She'd always been one of those people who didn't fit into any of the groups so she just floated around from group to group.

'Well now you're in a group. It's called the EU.' Éire snorted at her own joke.

Then Éire looked up and saw the class' Queen Bee, the girl every other girl wants to be, the one with the high false laugh but if you don't laugh along you'll be excluded for the rest of school life, or as Éire likes to call her: the ultimate _soith._ She was giving Éire the most condescending, you poor thing, look Éire had ever seen.

'Why do I feeling that this conversation is going to be as much fun as Germany explaining the current money situation, while England rants about France and America.' Éire sighed.

"Erinn, why don't you be a dear and leave the talking to the boys for us. It's pitiful watching you try and flirt with them, you know, and if you do we might even just let you join our group of friends." The _soith_ said in a voice that you would usually reserve for a puppy or a lost child.

So Éire smiled back at her and replied with enthusiasm "Oh for realz. You'd let me join your group, I've always wanted to starve myself and live off air, write everything in text language, And go out with over thirty boys in a month." "Thanks for the offer but I'd rather die in a ditch." Éire said in her best piss-off voice.

"Humf, well then you won't mind that we'll be meeting Steve at the local shopping center and telling him all about your three new boyfriends." The _soith _said quickly not expecting someone to refuse her offer especially a person like 'Erinn' who had no friends what-so-ever.

"How are you going to prove it? Despite your best efforts to appear otherwise, I know that you wouldn't be stupid enough to try to do that with out some type of proof. After all if Steve doesn't believe you, well you're not going to be in the best light in his eyes." Éire replied her voice icy cold.

The _soith _smiled and took a battered notebook out of her bag.

"I believe this is all the proof I need. If you want this back you'll have to tell Steve yourself, if not I keep the notebook and I'll show Steve. We're meeting in the_ cupán tae _café at 4 o' clock. You don't want to be late." And she walked off into her crowd of adoring fans. Éire scowled and hoped that at least the rest of the day would get better.

* * *

_soith_: Female dog

_cupán tae_: cup of tea.


	19. Chapter 19

*crawls out from rock* Sorry I know this is late but in my deference I was distracted by exams and my geography teacher running around the field dressed as a cow. True story.(It was sports day. Not that my teacher was on crack.) Uh the Irish exam was horrible. 8 years of learning a language and I still don't know it. *sigh*

anyway hope you enjoy chapter 18.

* * *

Chapter 18

Unfortunately for Éire that didn't seem to be the case.

"Now, Erinn, the pictures you've drawn here are worth a B, a low B" her art teacher drawled pointing to the pictures at the top of the page. "But the ones you're drawing now are worth a C, a low C" she said dragging out the Cs.

"I'll draw them better next time" Éire said through gritted teeth. The art teacher nodded and walked over to another table to terrorize some other student.

"Ve, she's really harsh. I like your painting Éire, maybe if you just straighten out the line there, oh, and make that darker, and then it would be perfect!" Italy smiled at her. Éire smiled back although she wasn't in the mood.

"Let's see yours." She replied and glanced over at Italy's painting and nearly chocked on air.

"Ve, Éire are you okay? You look like one of Kiku's anime characters; you know when they have those lines down the side of their faces… Éire? " Italy asked worried as Éire was staring at his painting going "R-r-renaissance. Just like Da Vinci." After Éire had recovered, she and Italy walked up to History and met up with France, who told them that the home Ec teacher had asked England to help more students with their sowing and would probably miss History.

"Today class we're starting the French Revolution…" The History teacher started but was interrupted by France "the damn revolution." And began ranting about (Éire guessed as the only French she knew was 'bonjour'.) the different people involved in the revolution and judging by some of the students who studied French faces not all of it was pleasant.

"Do you think I could get away with punching Francis in the middle of class? It would probably shut him up before the French students need therapy." Éire asked Italy sarcastically.

"Ve, we can get very passionate when it comes to our history especially if a lot of our people died or was a big moment like getting independence, you can't really blame him." Italy explained. Éire nodded but thought to herself 'Even so, if he starts sing songs from Le Mís, I'm knocking him out.' And Éire spent the rest of class planning what she was going o do about the _soith _situation.

"Éire are you okay, you look sad. I'll share my pasta with you during lunch if it will cheer you up." Italy looked at her worryingly. Éire looked up surprised; she had been told a few times that she looked depressed when she was thinking.

"Nah, I'm fine, just thinking" she said reassuringly and gave Italy a smile.

'Well, that was extremely embarrassing' Éire thought as she hurried away from England. She glanced at her watch, it was half three. Éire rushed out of the school she'd already gotten her books during break so all she had to do was make it to _cupán tae _café on time.

'Bet you that the _soith_ has gotten a lift with her pack of fecking idjits.' She thought angrily. 'She'll be disappointed when she tries to read it although I better get the notebook back just in case.' Éire glanced at her watch again and sped up, she was nearly at the café.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in, and I do mean dragged." The _soith _sneered.

"And yet I still manage to look better than you. The notebook, give it back." Éire replied icily.

"Not yet you still have to tell Steve about your new boyfriends." She smiled sweetly.

'Why is it that every time that I hang out with boys everyone thinks I either like them or I am dating them?' Éire thought indignantly but replied with…

"Piss off and hand over the notebook."

"Not until you tell Steve."

"Tell me what?" Steve asked as he walked into the café.

'Well, speak of the devil… wait, she's already there.' Éire thought. 'I don't even like Steve, why don't I just say that I'm dating the gits.' While Éire knew this was the quickest way to get back the notebook she also knew that she was too stubborn to do that.

While Éire didn't fancy Steve it was easy to see why most of the girls in her year did.

'Well before the nations came along anyway.' Éire thought.

He had messy blondish brownish hair and looked like it had never seen a hair brush in its life, he was wearing his school track suit which was a dark blue in colour and had the school logo on the back. He had dark green eyes and freckled skin. However he was the kind of person that wouldn't get or understand sarcasm or irony if it hit him in the face with a fish, let alone make a witty come back and as Éire pretty much used sarcasm every minute, she didn't think the relationship would last very long.

"Ailbhe, why did you tell me to come here and what are you trying to get her to tell me?" he said pointing to Éire. "What's your name or have we met before?" he smiled at her.

"Éire**, **and yeah we have met, we were in the same class in primary school for six years." Éire told him trying her best not to head desk.

"Oh yeah, Flat. Anyway what did you want Ailbhe?"

The _soith _smiled at her and Éire understood how Steve had known her 'nickname'. "Well, go on tell him the truth then."

"Fine if it's the truth you want. The psychopath beside me has stolen a notebook off me presuming that it is my diary. She wants me to tell you that I am going out with the 3 gits I hang out with in school as Ailbhe is jealous of me, as I am able to talk to you with out stuttering. And if I don't tell you that she is going to 'read my diary' however if she had bothered to open it before hand she'd realise that she wouldn't be able to." Éire looked at the _soith_ and smiled sweetly.

The _soith's_ eyes widened with confusion and she opened the notebook.

"YOU WRITE IN IRISH! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!" she screamed.

"It's not that uncommon." Éire said but then thought 'At least I don't think it is.'

"Now if you wouldn't mind, give back my notebook." And Éire snatched it back off _the soith _and walked out of the café.

"Ailbhe, are we going to the cinema or something?" Steve asked, however Ailbhe was to busy talking to herself.

"No, if that notebook didn't have something important she would go to so much trouble to get it back." And Ailbhe stormed out of the café.

* * *

'_buíochas le dia_. I got my notes on world meetings back and that the irish course is a pile of shite.' Éire smiled to herself and walked right into…

"YO ÉIRE! Guess who's your new classmate."

* * *

_soith_: **female dog**

_buíochas le dia_**: thank god**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I should apologise in the last chapter I said I had exams and I did. But I don't have the JC on or anything. I just had end of year exams. Which are a big deal for me but not quite as big as the JC or the sorry if you thought that (that was the fifth time I've done that).

Anyway here is chapter 19, hope you enjoy and if you feel like it please leave a review as it makes me happy and thanks a million to those who have already

* * *

Chapter 19

Éire had mixed feelings about America and Prussia switching with Italy and France. On one hand it would stop England and France almost killing each other when in the same class. (Éire had no idea how they hadn't already when in home ec after all there would be plenty of sharp knifes and needles to hand.) Also she wouldn't have to worry about Italy running away at the speed of light from the P.E teacher (not that she blamed him), or having to explain to the teachers why he would shout pasta whenever picked him to answer a question.

But it also meant that her class mates who had finally managed not to become screaming messes of… fangirling and jealousy whenever they saw 'Francis, Feliciano and Arthur' talking with or even standing near Éire. But now that there were two new good looking guys going by the names of Alfred F. Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Éire was sure that it was only a matter of time before there was a repeat of the start of the year.

Also England seemed to be very suspicious about America's and Prussia's sudden arrival. Éire didn't know why after all why would America lie, but England wouldn't accept it.

"So, tell me again why you two have swapped with Italy and France?" England asked them. They were in Ireland's house, a few minutes after meeting America and Prussia outside café _cupán tae, _England had called her saying to bring them to the house.

"DUDE! I've already told you like a million times, France's and Italy's Bosses felt that they had spent too long away from the Nation duties." America whined.

"Really, so they send you, who is always complaining that your Bosses won't ever let you take a break from your work, to attend an Irish school to help another Nation regain their memories which could take at the very least several months." England said which his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, the same as you and Prussia." America replied quickly.

"Prussia and I have brothers who take up our work. Canada already has all of his own country's paper work to do; he can't do yours as well."

"Who's Canada?"

Éire turned away from England and America, it was likely that they would be arguing for the next hour at least and she began to chat to Prussia.

"So, how did you meet Gilbird?" she asked him.

"I can't remember Gilbird has always been with me. Although I presume I was being awesome and Gilbird recognised that and we decided to be awesome together." Prussia replied.

"I heard from Hungary that you've got loads of pictures of the Awesome ME!"

Éire nodded her head "Yeah, there's a whole room just dedicated to picture album of what seems like every nation Ireland has ever met."

Prussia looked at her in confusion "Aren't you Ireland?"

"Well yeah I'm supposed to be, but I don't have any memories and the from the flashbacks I almost seem like a different person and it also helps when me when I'm in nation studies if I ask how Ireland would do this then if I said 'so how did I used to do this?' I don't know why but it does… anyway do you want to see those pictures?" And Éire took Prussia to the picture room.

As soon as Éire was out of earshot England asked yet again "Okay she's gone, now will you please tell me the truth. Don't even try lying America, I know you too well for you to fool me."

"IT'S TRUE! Well, about France it's true but if you ask me Germany was missing Italy."

"But why would your Boss send you?"

"You know Irish-American relations are good so my Boss thought it would be a good idea to send me. And Prussia was annoying Germany, I heard he swapped Germany's hair gel with a type of dye that glows in the dark. Are we finished, because I want to see some of those photos." And America rushed upstairs past England.

* * *

While Prussia and America were engrossed with the pictures of themselves, Éire decided to try her best to find out what was bugging England so much.

'I swear he is more stressed now then when France is in the same room as him, and that's saying something. Is it because of America? But he isn't usually this suspicious around him. It could be a sensitive subject so I shouldn't be too direct.' Éire figured.

"England can I talk to you in the other room?" she asked him. He nodded and followed her.

"What do you want to ask that you don't want Prussia and America to hear?" England said trying to sound board but Éire could tell that his interest was peaked.

'Okay, remember could be sensitive topic, don't be blunt' she told herself then she sighed and blurted out "Why do you have a stick up your arse?" Mentally Éire face-palmed, however England didn't even bat an eyelid, living with Scotland, Wales, North (and for a good while Ireland) England had learned not to be shocked by… Well pretty much everything.

"I mean…" Éire started but England interrupted her.

"Why am I acting so mistrustful of America? That would be because nations especially powerful ones like America rarely do something for another nation without an ulterior motive and I am trying to figure out what it is."

"That's a bit harsh. I mean didn't you keep up the Cá bhfuil Ireland thingy ma-jig and, France and Italy helped with the Nation Studies and stuff. I can't think of a sinister motive about those things." Éire said brightly.

"Maybe it's my imagination." England said but something was telling Éire that England wasn't telling her something and was certainly not going to let this go.

"We should probably get back to the two idiots before they start wondering where we went." England said.

Éire was about to nod and follow him out of the room but there was something niggling in the back of her head so instead she answered "You go ahead, I'm just going to get some water from downstairs." England looked at her for a second "Okay, see you in a few minutes" and walked out of the room.

Éire poured herself a glass of water from the tap. (She had brought glasses from home when she realised how stuffy the house could become when you're trying to figure out why such 'n' such a country was broke and another was swimming in money.) Unfortunately it did not get rid of that nagging feeling, if anything it made it worse.

Éire sighed walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Suddenly the niggling turned into a massive migraine. 'Why do the flashbacks always start with massive headaches?' She complained and then blacked out.

* * *

When Éire opened her eyes she was standing in a wide and grand hallway, the type you'd imagine a very wealthy business man might own, someone who had influence power. It had several windows displaying a wonderful day outside and now and there was a giant map of the world with the British Empire coloured in red, framed and hanging on the wall.

'Who knew you could tell so much about some just by their hallway?' she thought to herself. Éire glanced around. Scotland, Wales and North were there as well, standing and staring at the door, as though they were waiting for someone. The atmosphere was very sombre, as though a person had died.

'Why is it when I remember something about the British Isles the mood is really depressing? I wonder what's going on this time and where is England?'

As soon as Éire thought that a soaked and muddy England opened the door. Éire looked out the window again, no she hadn't imagined the lovely sunny day outside, so England must have nation hopped from somewhere else.

"How are you feeling England?" Ireland said making Éire jump. It was so odd hearing her voice yet not speaking.

"I'll be fine." He snapped back then jumped as though he didn't mean to sound like that. "I'm sorry… I'm going to bed for a while, please do not disturb me, it has been an extremely long day." He started walking up the stairs then paused and said casually "Please tell someone to remove America from that map." And he continued up the stairs.

North pulled Ireland into the nearest room and whispered excitedly to her.

"South, we should rebel and get independence, if America can manage it we can to. We can finally get rid of that bastard!"

"Independence would be nice… but North I'm not sure if it would work for us. I mean… England cared a lot about America so I don't think he actually fought that hard against him at least not by the end. But England doesn't give a shite about us and would kill us and our people without a second thought. And then America got help from Prussia and France, who would we get help from?" She argued.

North's face fell and started glaring at her "Don't you want independence? Or have you become fond of the bastard and want to keep being his little pet!" He spat

"I want nothing more than our independence and you know that North! However I'm worried that if we do this our people end up suffering more than they have already. Especially with the way England is acting, I'd say that if another one of us rebelled he'd be quick enough to stamp it out. A man that's lost his pride becomes as dangerous as the devil trying to get it back." Ireland snapped back.

North frowned "Fine, however I am not giving up on this. And if you ask me, this hasn't shaken him at all. You heard him about removing America from that map, he couldn't have cared less." And North stormed out of the room.

Ireland stomped up the stairs, 'probably to a library, that's where I go when I'm mad and England I'm presuming would have lots of books.' Éire thought. Sure enough there was one on the first floor. But something made Ireland pause then she carried on up the stairs past the library. On the third floor she walked over to what looked like a bedroom and Éire could hear someone sobbing quietly.


End file.
